Chcąc zapomnieć
by justusia7850
Summary: Mój pierwszy Cross. Post-Hogwart; siłą rzeczy niektóre wydarzenia mogą nie być do końca kompatybilne w czasie, ale przymknijcie na to oko. Kanon zachowany w HP niemal do końca piątego tomu. Zmierzch – non-canon. Prequel — Zapomnieć, w moim profilu; bez niego większość może nie mieć sensu.
1. Nowe życie

**Tytuł: Chcąc zapomnieć**

**Prequel: Zapomnieć(w moim profilu)**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Beta: emerald**

**Ostrzeżenia: crossower HP/Zmierzch, post-Hogwart; siłą rzeczy niektóre wydarzenia mogą nie być do końca kompatybilne w czasie, ale przymknijcie na to oko. Kanon zachowany w HP niemal do końca piątego tomu. Zmierzch – non-canon. **

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R. oraz S.M., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.**

Kolejny samolot wylądował na nowoczesnym lotnisku w Seattle. Tym razem wśród wysiadających był też pewien ostrzyżony na krótko osiemnastolatek. Jego zielone oczy wydawały się zasnute mgiełką bólu i rozczarowań. Rozglądał się uważnie za człowiekiem z którym był umówiony. Wszystkie formalności udało mu się załatwić przez internet.

_Dzięki za to Merlinowi._

W tłumie dostrzegł wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę w drogim garniturze. Skrzywił się, nieco uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo przypomina mu starszego Malfoya. Używając bardzo delikatnie legilimencji, wniknął do jego umysłu i uśmiechnął się kpiąco przeglądając pobieżnie myśli Roberta.

_A więc zastanawiasz się, jak wyciągnąć o mnie więcej informacji._

Stany Zjednoczone były pierwszym miejscem, które przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy myślał o ucieczce z Europy. Dokładnie wybrał miejsce, w którym miał zamiar spędzić resztę swojego życia. Dość już pomógł innym. Teraz nadszedł czas na to, by pomóc samemu sobie.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział uprzejmie, podając dłoń dealerowi samochodowemu. — Nazywam się Harry Potter. Pan Carvalli?

Mężczyzna zamrugał, wyraźnie zdziwiony wiekiem swojego klienta, ale przytaknął z uśmiechem i potrząsnął jego dłonią.

— Pański najnowszy nabytek czeka na parkingu.

Harry ruszył przodem, rozglądając się bez większego zainteresowania. Lotnisko. Nic szczególnego. Mnóstwo spieszących się gdzieś ludzi, którzy potrącali się nawzajem, ignorując zasady dobrego wychowania. Pomyślał, że Severus byłby wściekły, musząc przedzierać się przez te tłumy…

Była połowa listopada. Spędził w Anglii zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, ale nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Większość swoich pieniędzy ulokował w różnych europejskich i amerykańskich bankach. Tylko niewielka część pozostała u Gringotta. Nie chciał mieć szczególnie dużo wspólnego z Magiczną Anglią, ale obawiał się całkowitego odcięcia.

Robert próbował z nim rozmawiać przez całą drogę, ale Harry po prostu go ignorował. Kiedy znaleźli się przy czarnym, sportowym Audi, dał mężczyźnie wysoki napiwek i bez słowa odjechał.

Zatrzymał się w najbliższym centrum handlowym, kupując kilka kompletów ubrań, książki i najpotrzebniejsze artykuły spożywcze. W Forks powinien czekać na niego agent nieruchomości, który pomagał mu w kupnie domu. Liczył, że tamten wywiązał się ze wszystkiego, o co go prosił, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty samodzielnie się urządzać.

Forks. Mała mieścina, którą wybrał dla siebie. Z dala od ludzi. Z dala od magicznych skupisk na tym kontynencie. Tego właśnie potrzebował.

Jazda zajęła mu zdecydowanie mniej czasu niż powinna, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Cieszył się tą namiastką wolności, którą mógł poczuć, pędząc przed siebie z zawrotną prędkością. Przecież nie mógł zginąć. Obiecał mu, że będzie żyć.

_Tylko czy trzeba dotrzymywać obietnic, skoro ten, który je wymógł, już nie żyje?_

Angelo rzeczywiście wywiązał się ze swoich obowiązków. Dom był idealny. Położony niedaleko lasu, z niewielkim ogródkiem i obszernym garażem na co najmniej trzy samochody. Wnętrze stanowiło doskonałe połączenie nowoczesności i elegancji. Stare meble współgrały z szarymi i zielonymi ścianami. O, tak. Nie pozwoli sobie tak łatwo zapomnieć.

Noc nie była spokojna. Żadna noc od jego śmierci taka nie była. Nie sądził, żeby prędko miało się to zmienić. Kiedy agent wyszedł, Harry założył silne bariery ochronne, uważając, aby ukryć ich istnienie przed innymi czarodziejami. Jeżeli będzie miał szczęście, nikt się nie zorientuje, że to właśnie Wybraniec zamieszkał na tym odludziu. Stany Zjednoczone nie były szczególnie zaangażowane w wojnę z Voldemortem, więc możliwe, że nikt go nigdy nie znajdzie.

Niewyspany, z delikatnymi sińcami pod oczyma, następnego dnia rano zamykał drzwi, kiedy usłyszał głośne powitanie:

— Dzień dobry!

Odwrócił się z szybko bijącym sercem, zastanawiając się, czy już powinien wyjmować różdżkę.

— Och — szepnął, dostrzegając mężczyznę wyjeżdżającego z domu naprzeciwko w oznakowanym radiowozie. — Dzień dobry.

— Nazywam się Charlie Swan — przedstawił się nieznajomy.

— Harry Potter. Wprowadziłem się wczoraj.

Zastanowił się chwilę, czy ten człowiek mógłby mu przysporzyć problemów. Nie wyglądał na takiego, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie mógł ryzykować.

— Jadę teraz do szkoły — powiedział, podchodząc do samochodu i uśmiechając się ciepło. — Ale nie znam tu jeszcze nikogo, więc jeżeli miałby pan ochotę, to zapraszam na obiad o siedemnastej. Warto zyskać przychylność sąsiadów.

Mężczyzna otworzył w zdziwieniu usta i przytaknął niepewnie.

— Mieszkasz sam?

— Tak. Jestem pełnoletni, a moi rodzice zginęli dawno temu.

— Przepraszam — mruknął tamten.

— Nie szkodzi. Zapraszam wieczorem, ale teraz naprawdę muszę jechać.

Nie zatrzymywany dłużej otworzył garaż i wyjechał na wąską, oblodzoną nieco drogę. Szkoła nie znajdowała się szczególnie daleko, ale i tak wolał nie chodzić pieszo. Pogoda tutaj była zbyt nieprzewidywalna, a na zaklęcia raczej nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Zaczynał nowe życie. Tego właśnie chciał. Normalności.

W niewielkim sekretariacie dostał rozkład zajęć i sal. Parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, kiedy przeczytał, że będzie chodził na zajęcia sportowe. Jak dziwnie będzie uprawiać jakikolwiek sport, który nie wymaga siedzenia na miotle? Rozglądając się uważnie, wszedł w wąski korytarz, który prowadził do sali chemii.

W czasie przerwy obiadowej siedział sam. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy potrafi znaleźć przyjaciół wśród tych wszystkich dzieciaków, które go otaczały. Przecież oni nie widzieli śmierci. Nie musieli cierpieć bez powodu. Nigdy nie byli torturowani _Crutiatusem. _Nie oglądali wizji zsyłanych przez największego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich czasów. Nigdy nie zabili. Kim on był, żeby zmuszać ich do konieczności obcowania ze sobą? Z drugiej strony właśnie po to tu przyjechał. Jeżeli nie znajdzie nikogo, nie będzie potrafił zapomnieć. A zapomnieć musiał. To był priorytet. Bez tego, nie będzie żadnego sensu z przeprowadzki.

Dokończył posiłek i wyszedł, nie zauważając obserwujących go uważnie złoto-czerwonych oczu kilku uczniów. Przyglądali mu się zresztą wszyscy.

Był przystojny. Jasna karnacja i krótkie, ciemne włosy stanowiły ciekawy kontrast. Zielone, odcinające się wyraźnie źrenice zwracały uwagę. Szerokie barki oraz zgrabne, umięśnione i opięte w ciemny materiał nogi sprawiały, że na jego plecy i pośladki patrzyły niemal wszystkie dziewczyny. I nie tylko one. Co uważniejsi zauważyli też kilka blizn. Ta na czole, w kształcie błyskawicy nie była jedyna. Na lewej dłoni widniał krótki napis: _Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw. _Prawe przedramię musiało być kiedyś głęboko nacięte, gdyż szrama widoczna była nawet z daleka.

Harry'ego nie obchodziło to, że ktoś może oglądać go tak odsłoniętego. Te blizny nie miały już teraz żadnego znaczenia. Te, ani kilka innych, ukrytych obecnie pod ubraniami. Najgorsze było rozszarpane serce.

_Dobrze, że chociaż dusza jest już tylko moja, _pomyślał sarkastycznie.

Zanim dotarł na lekcję biologii, minęła dłuższa chwila. Pobieżnie przyjrzał się klasie i zauważył, że jest tu tylko jedno wolne miejsce. Zapatrzył się na chłopaka siedzącego, jak przypuszczał, w swojej przyszłej ławce.

Potknął się niespodziewanie, zmierzając do biurka nauczyciela. Pomyślał, że jego pech nigdy się nie skończy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że chłopak, którego obserwował jest najprawdopodobniej wampirem. Opanował ciekawość i nie zwracając uwagi na ciche śmiechy, podał kartę obiegową wykładowcy. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby oceniając, po czym skinął i wskazał krzesło obok bruneta.

— Proszę usiąść obok Edwarda.

— Dobrze, profesorze.

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Uczniowie też patrzyli zaciekawieni, a kilkoro uniosło brwi, wyraźnie zaintrygowani jego słowami. Nie może się rozpraszać, nie był przecież w Hogwarcie.

Jego nowy towarzysz był przystojny. Nie mógł mu tego odmówić. Może nawet potrafiłby określić go mianem pięknego, ale to jedno słowo było już zarezerwowane. Severus był piękny. Wtedy, kiedy się na niego wściekał. Kiedy uczył go eliksirów, trenował czarną i białą magię. Kiedy jęczał cicho jego imię.

Chłopak siedział skupiony, starając się na niego w ogóle nie patrzyć. Jego bardzo jasna cera, odznaczała się wyraźnie na tle wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób. Kolor oczu też nie pozostawiał złudzeń. Nie dla kogoś, kto wiedział, czego szukać. Lekki makijaż zdradzał, że uczeń próbował zamaskować jakiś rodzaj zmęczenia. Harry wiedział jaki. Wampir był głodny. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że w takim stanie może przebywać wśród ludzi, nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. Słyszał kiedyś o takich przypadkach, ale nigdy nie poznał takiej osoby. I nie sądził, że teraz jest na to odpowiedni czas.

— Harry Potter — powiedział, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Musiał się upewnić, czy jego podejrzenia są prawdziwe. Jeżeli tak, to życie nie zapowiadało się tak spokojnie, jak to sobie zaplanował. Nie, żeby chciał się jeszcze za kogokolwiek poświęcać. O, nie. W żadnym razie. Dość już przeżył, ale obcowanie z wampirem może być niebezpieczne samo w sobie.

— Edward Cullen.

Chłopak złapał delikatnie jego rękę, jakby bojąc się, że może ją uszkodzić.

_Ach, więc jednak wampir._

Skóra na jego dłoni miała niesamowicie dziwną teksturę. Nie przypominała niczego, czego dotykałby wcześniej. Do tego jej twardość mogła się równać wytrzymałości kamienia, który nie pęknie nawet pod naporem nowoczesnych urządzeń. Bił od niego taki chłód, że Harry momentalnie przypomniał sobie swojego kochanka, wykrwawiającego się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. To był jedyny raz, kiedy mężczyzna był tak zimny. Tak martwy.

Edward przytrzymał jego dłoń zdecydowanie dłużej niż wymagało tego dobre wychowanie. Całkowicie nieświadomie przesuwał kciukiem po wierzchniej części jego dłoni, napawając się ciepłem emanującym od drugiego ciała. Potter wychwycił moment, w którym oczy chłopaka na moment stały się całkowicie czerwone, a on sam pochylił się nieznacznie i wciągnął zapach, który niezaprzeczalnie musiał go upajać. Opanował się jednak szybko, puszczając go, odsuwając się jak najdalej i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— No, pięknie — szepnął Harry markotnie, wiedząc, że wampir i tak dosłyszy.

_Tylko tego mi brakowało…_

Mimo wszystko był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości chłopaka. Musiał mieć ogromną samokontrolę, żeby powstrzymać chęć ataku. Oczywiście poradziłby sobie z nim, tylko, że wtedy nie mógłby tu zostać, a tego właśnie chciał. Tak to sobie zaplanował. Nie pozwoli, żeby jakiś nieznany drapieżnik zniszczył jego plany.

Po zajęciach wsiadł w samochód i wyjechał z parkingu. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze cztery osoby, które w zadziwiający sposób przypominały Edwarda. Zdziwił go taki widok. Wampiry żyły w klanach, owszem, ale spotkanie aż pięciorga przedstawicieli tego gatunku, którzy byli w stanie zintegrować się z ludźmi wydawało się wręcz nierealne. Musiał zmienić nieco osłony domu. Jeżeli oni nie wiedzieli, że jest czarodziejem, a na razie nic na to nie wskazywało, nie powinien tymczasowo wyprowadzać ich z błędu.

-I-I-I-

O siedemnastej zadzwonił dzwonek do jego drzwi, a w progu stanął komendant miejscowej policji, Charlie.

— Dzień dobry — zaczął chłopak. — Cieszę się, że zgodził się pan przyjść.

Mężczyzna przywitał się uprzejmie, po czym ciekawie rozejrzał po domu. Widać było, że chłopak jest bogaty, co trochę go zastanawiało. Salon i jadalnia, które zdążył obejrzeć, urządzone były ze smakiem. Obserwował przez poprzedni miesiąc prace remontowe prowadzone przez firmę wynajętą z Port Angeles, ale nie przypuszczał, że jego sąsiadem będzie taki dzieciak. Tylko odrobinę starszy od jego córki.

Obiad był przepyszny. Charlie nie potrafił ugotować praktycznie nic, więc Harry śmiejąc się cicho, zaproponował mu, żeby wpadał do niego czasami, to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał jeść w samotności. Swan opowiedział mu co nieco o miejscowych zwyczajach, o ludziach, którzy żyli w miasteczku i problemach, które musiał rozwiązywać jako stróż prawa. Szczególnie uważnie słuchał tego ostatniego, mając nadzieję dowiedzieć się, czy zdarzają się jakieś niewyjaśnione zniknięcia, czy śmierci. Nic takiego jednak nie miało tu miejsca, co z kolei wywołało tylko jego większe zaciekawienie.

— Mogę wiedzieć, jak to możliwe, że stać cię na to wszystko? — zapytał w końcu komendant.

— Moi rodzice byli bardzo bogaci — odpowiedział cicho. Nie chciał do tego wracać, ale wolał mieć tę rozmowę za sobą. — Po ich śmierci wszystko otrzymałem ja, jako ich jedyne dziecko. Przez wiele lat obracano moimi pieniędzmi, a dostęp do całości otrzymałem dopiero w siedemnaste urodziny. Teraz sam inwestuję i pomnażam małą fortunę. Wcześniej miałem dostęp jedynie do części zgromadzonej sumy tak, żebym mógł kupić podręczniki, niezbędne przybory, ubrania, prezenty gwiazdkowe.

Zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie, na co naprawdę wydawał swoje pieniądze.

— Och… — mężczyzna zawahał się wyraźnie. — Kiedy twoi rodzice umarli?

— Hm? Nie umarli — uściślił jego młody rozmówca. — Zostali zamordowani, kiedy miałem niewiele ponad rok. Wkrótce będzie siedemnasta rocznica.

— Bardzo mi przykro.

— Nie szkodzi, nie wiedział pan.

— Charlie. Mów mi Charlie.

— Harry.

Kiedy komendant wyszedł, chłopak zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie, planując kolejne kroki. Musiał zorganizować małe laboratorium w piwnicy i zacząć warzyć mikstury, bo jego zapasy malały w zastraszającym tempie. Potrzebował eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, kilku tych, które zwalczają długoterminowe skutki _Crucio_ i dla pewności powinien też zaopatrzyć się w coś na jad wampirów. Jeżeli Edward jednak polegnie w walce ze sobą, to może się źle dla nich skończyć. Nie chciał ani znosić bólu przemiany, ani zabijać wampira. Był nim zbyt zafascynowany. I całą resztą też, skoro już o tym mowa. Ciągle przetrawiał fakt, że taka istota potrafiła powstrzymać instynkt. Był pewien, co oznaczały jego gesty, postawa, zachowanie. Nie wiedział tylko, czy przebywanie tak blisko niego będzie dobrym pomysłem. Na szczęście potrafił się obronić w razie konieczności, nie, żeby szczególnie miał na to ochotę, ale skoro tego będzie wymagała sytuacja, to nie zamierzał bezczynnie czekać.

Po godzinie zwlókł się z łóżka i wyszukał w internecie najbliższą magiczną aglomerację. Jak bardzo cieszył się, że czarodzieje z Ameryki nie są tak zacofani technologicznie, jak ci z Wielkiej Brytanii. Aportował się do centrum Seattle i bez problemu przeniknął przez energetyczną barierę. Nikt się za nim nie oglądał, nikt nie piszczał, nie krzyczał. Nikt nie wiedział. kim jest.

_Jakie to cudowne uczucie, _pomyślał.

Z uśmiechem wszedł do znalezionego wcześniej sklepu zielarskiego i zamówił potrzebne składniki. Zirytował się nieco, kiedy sprzedawca podał mu towar z niższej półki.

— Nie przyszedłbym do pana, gdybym nie potrzebował ingrediencji najwyższej jakości — warknął, a sklepikarz sapnął zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się zbyt dokładnej wiedzy po tak młodym człowieku.

— Przepraszam — powiedział szczerze. — Które składniki mam wymienić?

— Wszystkie — mruknął pojednawczo, a widząc pytający wzrok mężczyzny dodał niechętnie: — Muszę regularnie zażywać zmodyfikowany post-cruciatus, więc będę pana często odwiedzał. Oczekuję zawszę najlepszych ingrediencji, bez względu na to, co będę zamawiał.

Zielarz otworzył szerzej oczy, ale przytaknął i zniknął w swoim kantorku. Po chwili wrócił z torbą zapakowaną fiolkami, słoiczkami i mieszkami.

— Proszę. — Podał mu wszystko, uśmiechając się niepewnie. — Może pan składać zamówienia przez internet, wtedy będą przygotowane, kiedy się pan pojawi. Nie zawsze mam wszystko na miejscu.

— To ułatwi sprawę. — Zastanowił się chwilę, obserwując uważnie starego czarodzieja. — Proszę nikomu o mnie nie mówić.

— Nie mam zamiaru.

— Dziękuję.

Harry zaopatrzył się jeszcze w kilka kociołków, mieszadeł, chochel i innych niezbędnych rzeczy, po czym wrócił do domu. Było zbyt późno, żeby zacząć przygotowania laboratorium, nie wspominając nawet o stworzeniu bazy pod eliksiry. Musiał się przespać. Chociaż kilka godzin, zanim zmuszony będzie wstać i z powrotem udać się do szkoły, do swojego nowego życia.

Życia bez niego. Bez celu.


	2. Dwa wyjścia

Edward, nie pojawiał się przez najbliższe dni w szkole. Ta przedłużająca się nieobecność irytowała Harry'ego coraz bardziej. Chłopak zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że wampir jednak przegrał ze swoją naturą i postanowił nie kusić losu. Jego rodzeństwo, jak wyjaśniła mu jedna z dziewczyn, która postanowiła się do niego zbliżyć, uczęszczało jednak nadal na lekcje.

Jessica była mało interesującą osobą, ale skoro sama do niego przyszła nie zamierzał jej odstraszać. Niska blondynka stopniowo wprowadzała go w grono swoich własnych przyjaciół, pozwalając odnaleźć złudny spokój. Z każdym dniem przyzwyczajał się do swojego nowego życia i zmartwień zwykłego nastolatka.

Wieczorami czytał książki i warzył eliksiry. Laboratorium stało się jego sanktuarium. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie zacząć sprzedawać tych rzadszych, które z takim oddaniem, latami sporządzał jego kochanek. Mógłby nawet zawrzeć odpowiedni układ z zielarzem z Seattle.

Podejmując decyzję, włączył laptopa i napisał e-maila z prośbą o spotkanie. Kiedy kupował składniki, widział, że mężczyzna ma w ofercie kilka ciekawych mikstur. Co prawda, nie mógł narzekać na swoje finanse, ale pieniędzy nigdy dość. Nie wiadomo, jak się życie potoczy.

Nie doczekawszy odpowiedzi, położył się i usnął niemal od razu. Pobudka była brutalniejsza niż zwykle. Lepki od spermy brzuch i wspomnienia Severusa dochodzącego bez skrępowania, głęboko w jego zaciśniętych ustach wywołały spazmy bólu i niekontrolowany szloch. Nie wiedział, co jest gorsze. Sny o jego śmierci, o tym, jak szepcze, że go kocha, czy właśnie takie, jak tej nocy. Otworzenie oczu i uświadomienie sobie, że go nie ma, że już nigdy nie będzie, rozrywało jego serce i umysł na drobne kawałeczki. Momentami nienawidził mężczyzny za to, że zmusił go do życia. Do trwania w tym ciągłym marazmie, we wspomnieniach. W bólu. Chciał odejść. Zniknąć. Przestać istnieć.

Rano był zbyt zmęczony, żeby odważyć się usiąść za kierownicą swojego samochodu. Może i nie zamierzał nikogo ratować z rąk wygłodniałych wampirów, ale nie chciał też nikogo zabijać przez swoją głupotę i brawurę. Wyszedł z domu zdecydowanie wcześniej niż powinien i niespiesznie skierował się w stronę szkoły. Chciał już zobaczyć Edwarda. Chciał sprawdzić, czy dalej będzie potrafił się kontrolować. Postanowił nawet, że jeżeli chłopaka nie będzie na zajęciach, porozmawia z jego _rodzeństwem. _Aż parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Jessica powiedziała mu o tym. Nie wnikał jednak i nie słuchał jej zbyt uważnie. Jeżeli już miał się czegoś dowiadywać, to zamierzał otrzymać informacje z pierwszej ręki.

Do szkoły dotarł dwadzieścia minut przed czasem. Nie chcąc spędzać czasu pod salą, usiadł na jednej z wysłużonych ławeczek, próbując złapać kilka promieni słońca, które jednak w żaden sposób nie potrafiły przebić się przez grubą warstwę chmur. Zamykając oczy, odprężył się niemal całkowicie, wracając myślami do wiadomości wysłanej zielarzowi.

Kiedy męska, ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia, zadziałał instynktownie. W jednej chwili znalazł się nad chłopakiem, wciskając boleśnie jego klatkę piersiową swoim kolanem w zimne, chodnikowe płytki.

Patrzył chwilę oniemiały, jak Mike zamiera w bezruchu, próbując zapewne zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu, kiedy jego umysł zarejestrował wszystkie, wołające niecierpliwie o uwagę, bodźce.

— Och, Mer… — zająknął się Harry. — Mike, tak strasznie cię przepraszam.

Pomógł mu wstać i otrzepać ubranie. Było już chyba po dzwonku, bo na dziedzińcu nie było nikogo oprócz nich dwóch i niskiej, ciemnowłosej wampirzycy, która z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem patrzyła teraz na niego.

_Cholera, a miałem się pilnować!_

Dziewczyna szybko umknęła, zapewne chcąc przekazać zdobyte informacje przyjaciołom, a Harry rzucił szybkie _Obliviate_ i ruszył z chłopakiem na wspólną chemię. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się ze swoich odruchów. Mógł sobie pozwolić na czar, skoro i tak nikt ich nie widział. Młodej Cullen nie liczył.

W czasie przerwy obiadowej w stołówce, ku najwyższemu zdziwieniu, dostrzegł całą piątkę rodzeństwa. Spojrzał na nich, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno nie stanowią zagrożenia, ale siedzieli rozluźnieni i radośni, bez najmniejszych oznak zmęczenia spowodowanego głodem. Zerknęli na niego, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg sali, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Alice zapewne już zdążyła podzielić się z resztą wrażeniami z porannego przedstawienia.

Może powinien to załatwić raz na zawsze, wyjaśniając wszystkie wątpliwości? Nigdy nie wiadomo, na jak szalony pomysł mogą wpaść, nie wiedząc, kim jest. Obserwowali go ukradkiem, wciąż prowadząc cichą rozmowę.

_W końcu jesteś Gryfonem, Potter!_

Chwycił w dłoń puszkę coli i jabłko, po czym pewnym krokiem przemierzył stołówkę, wzbudzając całkiem spore zainteresowanie wszystkich uczniów. Podejrzewał, że nikt nigdy nie odważył się podejść do tego stolika. Nie sądził też, żeby rodzeństwo kiedykolwiek kogoś do siebie zaprosiło. Nie interesowało go to jednak zupełnie.

Usiadł na jedynym wolnym krześle, uśmiechając się kpiąco, kiedy dostrzegł szok na twarzach wampirów. Nie miał zamiaru przeciągać tej sytuacji zbyt długo.

— Cześć.

Odpowiedziała mu dziwna cisza, która zapanowała chyba w całej sali, nie tylko w tym jednym miejscu.

— Wypadałoby odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś się wita — mruknął, rozbawiony ich zachowaniem.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął Emmett. Jego miodowe włosy przywodziły na myśl ciepłe, lipcowe poranki.

Harry zaśmiał się już zupełnie jawnie, wywołując ciche, gardłowe warczenie chłopaka. Ten dźwięk spowodował, że opanował się nieco, choć nadal delikatny uśmiech nie schodził z jego warg.

— Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać — zaczął, przechodząc od razu do sedna. — Szkoła, co prawda, nie jest do tego najlepszym miejscem, ale podejrzewam, że Alice opowiedziała wam już, co widziała rano. Proszę tylko, żeby to, co usłyszeliście, nie wyszło poza waszą piątkę.

Wspomniana dziewczyna patrzyła na niego dziwnie, ale przytaknęła. Edward odsunął się na skraj swojego krzesła, próbując znaleźć się jak najdalej od Pottera, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Jego zapach był oszałamiający. Pragnął go. Do tej pory nigdy tego nie przeżył i miał szczerą nadzieję, że to się nie wydarzy. Wiedli spokojne życie, kiedy nagle pojawił się _on_.

— Wytłumaczysz nam co, się stało? — zapytał cicho wysoki blondyn. — Jestem Jasper — dodał po chwili i wprawiając Harry'ego w zdziwienie, wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Wybraniec przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, zauważając, że jest najbardziej spięty z całej piątki. Musiał być najmłodszy, albo mieć najsłabszą samokontrolę, skoro nawet Edward, który stanowił dla niego największe zagrożenie, kontrolował się nieco lepiej. Nieznacznie, ale jednak.

— Harry. — Uścisnął mu rękę, przytrzymując ją dłużej i powtarzając celowo zachowanie Edwarda sprzed tygodnia.

O, tak. Zdecydowanie dostrzegł drgnięcie bruneta i posłał mu kpiący uśmiech. Chciał wyraźnie dać im do zrozumienia, że dostrzega takie gesty.

— Jestem dobrze wyszkolonym wojownikiem — wyjaśnił. — Poczułem się zagrożony, kiedy Mike mnie dotknął i zareagowałem zgodnie z tym, co zostało mi wpojone. Wierzę, że doskonale to… Nieważne. Zaczęła się lekcja — dodał po chwili i wstał, celowo czekając na Edwarda, który chcąc, czy nie, musiał podążyć za nim.

Chłopak szybko go wyprzedził i szedł pół kroku przed nim. Harry doskonale wiedział, dlaczego się tak zachowuje, ale nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać. Wampir nie był głodny, a pokazał już, że potrafi się kontrolować. Choć w głowie kołatały mu słowa Severusa: _w tłumie łatwiej im zgubić upragniony zapach, to sam na sam ofiara jest bardziej zagrożona, _zrównał z nim krok i przysunął się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

— Nie uciekaj ode mnie — szepnął mu do ucha, kiedy byli już w korytarzu prowadzącym do ich sali.

Zachichotał, dostrzegając, że Edward zamarł. Wiedział, że jego oddech podrażnił skórę chłopaka. Och, jakże cudownie było go drażnić. Ze swoim kochankiem nauczył się, że takie podchody przynoszą najwięcej satysfakcji. Sprawdzanie granic. Przesuwanie ich. Igranie z ogniem, z bestią ukrytą gdzieś pod powłoką było nie tylko niebezpieczne, ale i ekscytujące. Nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Znalazł cel. Może w ten sposób uda się nie myśleć. Nie zatracać się we wspomnieniach i bólu.

Wampir po krótkiej chwili wznowił marsz, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Potter aż zapatrzył się na ten niezwykle znajomy, choć tak różny od tamtego, widok. Nie szukał zastępstwa. Nie szukał nowego kochanka. Nie szukał…

_Kurwa! Oczywiście, że szukam!_

Uświadomienie sobie tego wywołało w nim sprzeczne uczucia, których potrafił wyjaśnić. Z wściekłością, która nagle w nim wezbrała, zagrodził drogę chłopakowi i patrząc twardo w jego oczy, pochylił się do pierwszego, agresywnego pocałunku.

Chciał umrzeć. Tu. Teraz.

_Niech ten cholerny wampir się nie powstrzymuje i mnie zabije!_

Edward rozszerzył oczy w panice i odskoczył od niego, momentalnie znajdując się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Pozory przestawały być ważne, kiedy liczyło się czyjeś życie, a on zdecydowanie nie chciał, żeby ten dziwny, zielonooki chłopak ginął. Przez niego.

Harry stał w miejscu, nie okazując najmniejszych oznak zaniepokojenia faktem, że jego towarzysz w ułamku sekundy znalazł się kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego. Wyglądał raczej na przygnębionego, ale Cullen zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego.

Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę Edward nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca, Harry zirytowany tym zachowaniem i niepewnością tak silnej istoty, podszedł do niego powoli i zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. Moment później poprowadził go pod drzwi klasy, patrząc na niego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Nie zamierzał żyć w celibacie, skoro już musiał żyć w ogóle. Nie chciał też obawiać się ujawnienia swojej orientacji. Może i miasteczko było małe, ale kilka dni temu widział dwóch nastoletnich chłopców, całujących się w samym centrum. Przynajmniej tym nie musiał się martwić. Nie uprawiał seksu, odkąd zginął Severus. Był młody. Potrzebował tego.

_Och! To będzie wyzwanie…_

— Są tylko dwa wyjścia z tej sytuacji — powiedział cicho, wciąż dotykając wampira zaborczo. — Nie zgadzam się na nic pośredniego. Jeżeli nie wybierzesz, stanę się wystarczająco nachalny, żeby popchnąć cię do któregokolwiek z wyjść. Nieszczególnie obchodzi mnie, do którego konkretnie.

Edward przełknął, ale nie odważył się odezwać. Nie chciał pokazać temu człowiekowi swojego wahania. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, co się działo i skąd chłopak wiedział, bo to, że wiedział było oczywiste. Wiedział, że jest wampirem, że wszyscy nimi są.

— Nie rozumiem — mruknął, głębokim głosem.

— Och, nie obawiaj się. Zrozumiesz.

-I-I-I-

Mike odwiózł go do domu. Chciał nawet wejść, ale Harry miał na dzisiaj inne plany. Ostatecznie zaprosił chłopaka na jutro. Na kolację.

_Kolacja w piątkowy wieczór… Niemal jak randka. Niemal._

Zamykając drzwi, machnął różdżką zmieniając ubrania na wygodniejsze i zapalił ogień na kuchence, zdejmując zaklęcia chłodzące z wczorajszego obiadu. Jakże kochał magię w tej najprostszej postaci. Codzienne czynności były o wiele przyjemniejsze, kiedy właściwie nie trzeba było ich wykonywać. Po posiłku rzucił jeszcze kilka czarów sprzątających i przywołał laptopa. Zadowolony z odpowiedzi zielarza ubrał się wyjątkowo starannie i aportował prostu do sklepu. Mężczyzna aż sapnął ze zdziwienia, gdy znienacka pojawił się przed nim, a Potter mentalnie palnął się w czoło.

— Nie chciałem pana przestraszyć — mruknął. — Dzień dobry.

— Witaj.

Sklepikarz wciąż trzymał się kurczowo za serce i oddychał trochę nierówno. Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się obcować z tak silnym czarodziejem. Tak właściwie, to zaczął się nad nim zastanawiać już w momencie, kiedy chłopak poznał kategorię składników, które chciał mu sprzedać, ale przekroczenie jego, trzeba dodać, naprawdę silnych, barier przechyliło szalę. To musiał być ktoś potężny, choć zapewne nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wydał się w tak banalny sposób.

— Nic nie szkodzi — dodał po chwili. — O czym chciał pan porozmawiać?

Harry zastanowił się moment, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Wiedział jednak, że Severus byłby na niego wściekły, że marnuje jego pracę, nie decydując się na warzenie eliksirów. W końcu poświęcił mnóstwo czasu, żeby zrobić z chłopaka mistrza. Młody czarodziej wiedział, że dzięki temu posiada umiejętności i wiedzę niemal dorównujące zmarłemu partnerowi.

— Chciałbym warzyć dla pana eliksiry.

Mężczyzna sapnął ze zdziwienia i opadł na pobliskie krzesło. Potrzebował dobrego warzyciela. Jego sklep miał wyrobioną naprawdę dobrą renomę. Był chyba najbardziej znany w tej części Stanów Zjednoczonych i od wielu lat plasował się w pierwszej dziesiątce w skali kraju. Tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy ten dzieciak da sobie radę?

— Ma pan jakieś kwalifikacje?

Harry przeklął dosadnie. Nie miał nawet OWTM-ów. Niby jak miał je zdać, skoro szukał horkruksów, a w Hogwarcie rządzili śmierciożercy?

Zielarz chyba zauważył jego frustrację, bo zachichotał cicho.

— Nawet OWTM-u z eliksirów? — Chłopak zaprzeczył, wyraźnie zmartwiony. — A kiedy mógłby pan takowy zdać? Mam znajomą w Wydziale Magicznej Edukacji.

— Och! — Harry posłał mu promienny uśmiech. — Choćby dzisiaj… — przerwał na moment i zastanowił się nad tym głębiej.

Skoro mógłby podejść do jednego egzaminu, to pewnie do kilku innych także. Co mu szkodzi spróbować? Nie zamierzał się do niczego przygotowywać. To, co potrafił, powinno w zupełności wystarczyć, a może rzeczywiście kiedyś mu się to przyda.

— Mógłbym zdawać też inne? — zapytał w końcu.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego dziwnie, ale po chwili przytaknął.

— Kiedy? Chciałbym jak najszybciej zawrzeć z panem jakąś umowę.

— Potrzebujesz pieniędzy? — zapytał niepewny. Chłopak nie wyglądał na kogoś w trudnej sytuacji życiowej.

— Nie. Potrzebuję zrobić coś z wolnym czasem.

Czarodziej pokiwał głową i podszedł niespiesznie do kominka. Wrzucił do niego trochę proszku, wywołując jakąś niską i szczupłą kobietę. Ta po krótkiej rozmowie zniknęła, by po chwili pojawić się z terminarzem w dłoni.

— Dzień dobry — podała Harry'emu dłoń z uśmiechem. — Nazywam się Kasandra Quin, podobno chce pan zdawać u nas OWTM-y?

— Owszem.

Nie umknęło uwadze dorosłych, że chłopak nadal się nie przedstawił. Szybko ustalili do egzaminów, z których przedmiotów podejdzie. Eliksiry, czarna magia, obrona przed czarną magią i zielarstwo. W tym czuł się najpewniej i wiedział, że nie będzie musiał się martwić wynikami. W razie potrzeby kiedyś podejdzie też do innych, ale na jego obecne potrzeby te cztery będą wystarczające.

— Czy moglibyśmy się umówić na sobotę?

— Ale to pojutrze! — krzyknęła kobieta, całkowicie zaskoczona jego prośbą.

— To jakiś problem? Musi pani coś przygotować?

— Ja? — zdziwiła się. — Nie. Ale pan powinien się przygotować!

— Jestem przygotowany — mruknął ze spokojem. — Mógłbym zdawać nawet dzisiaj, ale jutro niestety idę do zwykłej, mugolskiej szkoły a, że dopiero rozpocząłem naukę, nie chcę mieć problemów.

Kobieta otworzyła usta i przypatrywała mu się dłuższą chwilę oniemiała. W końcu skinęła głową i mięła niespokojnie swój terminarz, chcąc najwyraźniej jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

— Proszę się nie krępować — zachęcił Potter, obserwując czarownicę. — Chce pani o coś zapytać, jak sądzę?

— Ja… Tak.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, a starszy mężczyzna mu zawtórował. Chyba nieczęsto widywał swoją znajomą w takiej konsternacji. Przysiadł swobodnie na biurku nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

— Muszę wiedzieć, jak się pan nazywa — powiedziała w końcu cicho, a Wybraniec uniósł brew.

_Oczywiście. W końcu to egzaminy międzynarodowe._

— Harry Potter — mruknął niepewnie.

Kasandra przyglądała mu się rozszerzonymi oczyma, wędrując spojrzeniem automatycznie do jego doskonale widocznej blizny. Zielarz, słysząc jego nazwisko, zrobił to samo.

— Nadal nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że jestem w Stanach.


	3. Spotkanie w Seattle

_Dziękuję za komentarze, śledzenie i zaglądanie do tego opowiadania w ogóle! Harry będzie często wspominał Severusa, bo ten zburzył jego świat, a później pomógł odbudować go na nowo. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział też się Wam spodoba. Enjoy!_

* * *

Edward był zły a już na pewno przepełniał go niepokój. Zdecydowanie. Cullenowie siedzieli całą rodziną w salonie, po raz kolejny omawiając pojawienie się nowego ucznia w szkole. A właściwie konsekwencje owego pojawienia się. Do wcześniejszych problemów, których naprawdę było już wystarczająco dużo, doszedł kolejny.

— Alice, naprawdę nie widzisz kompletnie nic, co dotyczyłoby jego przyszłości? — mruknął Jasper. — Ja odczuwam jego emocje! Są przytłumione, nawet bardzo, ale jednak je czuję — upierał się.

— Mówiłam! Nawet, jak się skupiam to nic to nie daje! Raz widziałam przebłysk jakiegoś niespodziewanego spotkania. Chyba z kimś z jego przeszłości. Ale nic więcej. To aż niepokojące.

— Niepokojące jest to, że Edward go nie słyszy — warknął Emmet. — Jak to w ogóle możliwe? — dodał wzburzony. — I co niby miało znaczyć, że dzieciak jest wyszkolonym wojownikiem? Mamy się go obawiać?

Carlisle uciszył obecnych jednym spojrzeniem.

— Jesteście pewni, że wie o nas?

— Tak.

Edward nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Chłopak wiedział, a wampir nadal nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób tę wiedzę posiadł. Zawsze byli tacy ostrożni. Był pewien, że niczym się nie zdradzili, a przynajmniej niczym, co byłby w stanie wychwycić normalny człowiek. Zatem to musiało oznaczać, że dzieciak miał już do czynienia z wampirami, co nieszczególnie wróżyło dobrze przyszłości ich rodziny. Wszyscy byli zagrożeni.

— A nawet jeżeli miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to po tym, jak od niego dzisiaj odskoczyłem, musiały się rozwiać — dodał gorzko. — Byłem zbyt nieostrożny.

— Kochanie, nie obwiniaj się za to. Fakt, że nie zdziwił się twoim zachowaniem powinien dać nam więcej do myślenia. Nie sądzę, żeby chciał nas wydać.

— Nie możemy ryzykować — wtrąciła uparcie Rosalie.

— Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać — uciął ponownie najstarszy z wampirów.

-I-I-I-

W piątkowe popołudnie Harry przygotowywał kolację dla siebie i Mike'a. Znalazł też jakieś niezobowiązujące filmy w miejscowej wypożyczalni i kupił przekąski. Chłopak był bardziej interesujący niż Jessica, która notabene już próbowała zaprosić go na randkę. W sobotę. Wykpił się wyjazdem do Seattle, co właściwie było prawdą. Teraz tylko musiał tam pojechać, zamiast najnormalniej w świecie się aportować. Trudno. Nie zawsze można mieć wszystko, czego się chce. Może przy okazji kupi kilka rzeczy, skoro i tak będzie musiał poczekać na wyniki testów. Wampiry nie pojawiły się dzisiaj w szkole, ale nie zdziwił się tym szczególnie. Dzień był zbyt słoneczny, żeby mogły się jawnie pokazywać.

Mike zjawił się punktualnie. Zjedli przygotowany przez Pottera posiłek, śmiejąc się głośno i przedrzeźniając. Było… miło. Harry poczuł się jak prawdziwy nastolatek. Już dawno się tak nie czuł. Ostatnio chyba jeszcze przed śmiercią Syriusza, na piątym roku, z Ronem i Hermioną. Podczas tych ulotnych chwil, kiedy Tom nie zsyłał mu wizji, a Severus nie katował go bezsensownymi wtedy lekcjami oklumencji.

— Co teraz? — zapytał Newton, odchylając się na swoim krześle. Nie pamiętał, kiedy jadł coś tak pysznego.

Harry wyjął z szafki dwa kieliszki i otworzył wino. Nie wiedział, czy chłopak pije alkohol, ale to, które kupił na dzisiaj, było naprawdę dobre. Zapełnił naczynia do połowy i wskazał na salon, gdzie na stole leżało kilka płyt. Mike podziwiał wystrój pomieszczenia, dotykając delikatnie niektórych mebli i obrazów. Po chwili jego wzrok padł na zdjęcie stojące na jednej z niskich szafek. Przedstawiało mężczyznę przed czterdziestką z długim, haczykowatym nosem zanurzonym we włosach niespełna siedemnastoletniego chłopaka. Jego ramiona oplatały ciasno młode ciało. Jedna z dłoni nastolatka spoczywała spokojnie na tych, należących do starszego człowieka, a druga, w bardzo czułym geście, dotykała jego szyi. Czarne i zielone oczy patrzyły przenikliwie, a emocje, które w nich dostrzegał, mogły świadczyć tylko o jednym. Aż zaniemówił, kiedy sobie to uświadomił.

Potter obserwował go uważnie. Celowo nie schował tego zdjęcia. Zbyt dużo dla niego znaczył ten związek, żeby ukrywać go przed innymi, co wcale nie oznaczało, że łatwo mu będzie o tym mówić. Mike odwrócił się do niego niepewnie, wskazując niemo na oprawioną w srebrną ramkę fotografię.

— Dlaczego jego tu nie ma? — zapytał chłopak po chwili, wykonując nieokreślony ruch rękoma.

Harry parsknął, po czym roześmiał się głośno.

— Myślałem, że raczej zapytasz, czy jestem gejem.

— Widzę, że jesteś — mruknął tamten, wskazując znowu na zdjęcie. — Więc? Przyjedzie? Ile ma lat?

— Na tym zdjęciu trzydzieści siedem. I, nie. Nie przyjedzie.

— Och — zastanowił się chwilę i dodał: — Przykro mi.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie zamierzał rozwijać tematu swojego kochanka. Najważniejsze, że chłopakowi nie przeszkadzało to, czego się dowiedział. Skoro Newton akceptował jego odmienną orientację, była szansa, że inni też nie będą robić mu z tego powodu problemów. A nawet jeżeli… Cóż, niejedno już w życiu przeżył i prawdę mówiąc, nieszczególnie przejmował się zdaniem innych. Jego przyjaciele, kiedy zrozumieli zachowanie chłopaka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, też poruszyli ten temat. Nie robili mu wyrzutów, choć Weasley był wyraźnie zdziwiony i to bynajmniej nie tym, że jest homoseksualistą, ale tym, że na swojego partnera wybrał właśnie znienawidzonego profesora. Kiedy Harry, po długich namowach, powiedział im, kiedy i jak wszystko się zaczęło, Hermiona nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, że niczego nie zauważyła. Pomagali mu w uświadomieniu magicznej społeczności prawdy o Snapie. I był im za to wdzięczny, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się też, że ich tu teraz z nim nie ma. Nie potrzebował ich litości i kolejnych wyrazów współczucia. To w niczym nie pomagało, sprawiało tylko, że ból powracał nocami ze zdwojoną siłą. A on chciał, żeby w końcu przestało boleć.

Mike został na noc. Potter był szczęśliwy, że czuje się u niego na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby to zrobić. Nie chciał tracić tej znajomości. Pozwalała mu na zakosztowanie, cudownej w smaku, przeciętności. Niczego więcej w tej chwili nie potrzebował. Chociaż nie, właściwie to potrzebował. Ale akurat to było tymczasowo poza jego zasięgiem.

Następnego dnia, obudził chłopaka o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na spóźnienie. Newton z ociąganiem zgramolił się z łóżka i po szybkim prysznicu, pozwolił odwieźć się do domu. Harry był zdania, że chłopak za dużo wypił poprzedniego wieczoru, żeby samodzielnie prowadzić. Jego sąsiad, komendant, mógłby nie być zadowolony. Szczególnie, że Mike chyba w ogóle nie mógł jeszcze legalnie pić.

W Seattle był dwadzieścia minut przed ustaloną godziną i stamtąd aportował się z zielarzem do Waszyngtonu. Egzaminy rozłożono na dwa dni, skoro miało być ich aż cztery. O osiemnastej, ledwo żywy ze zmęczenia, pożegnał mężczyznę i skierował się do mugolskiej części, gdzie wynajął pokój w niewielkim hoteliku. Obudził się po niespełna dwóch godzinach, zlany zimnym potem. Jego umysł był zdecydowanie zbyt przeciążony, a te kilka godzin, które spędził na teoretycznej części OWTM-ów, tylko pogłębiały to uczucie.

Dwadzieścia minut później znalazł się na chłodnym powietrzu, próbując znaleźć jakąś nieszczególnie zatłoczoną knajpkę. Zatrzymał się nagle, słysząc czyjś cichy krzyk i zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno powinien się w to angażować. Cóż, o ile nie chodziło o wygłodniałe wampiry, mógł to zrobić. Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i pobiegł w stronę kobiecego, jak zdążył się zorientować, głosu.

Dziewczyna leżała na ulicy, a nad nią stało kilku mężczyzn, którzy zdecydowanie nie mieli dobrych zamiarów. Już stąd widział, że nie będą dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem, nawet jeżeli schowa różdżkę. Poświęcił wiele tygodni na naukę walki wręcz. W razie kryzysowej sytuacji nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek błędy. Inna sprawa, że Severus uwielbiał go upokarzać, kiedy po raz kolejny lądował na tyłku, nie będąc w stanie obronić się przed jego atakami.

— Zostawcie ją! — warknął ostro, podchodząc do trzech, niezbyt trzeźwych napastników.

Jeden z nich obrócił się i zmierzył go chłodnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Cóż, nie wyglądał jak osoba, której należy się obawiać, ale pozory często mylą.

— Karl — odezwał się mężczyzna. — Dla ciebie też się znalazł kąsek. I pomyśleć, że sam przyszedł.

Człowiek nazwany Karlem, odwrócił zaciekawiony głowę i aż zamrugał, widząc szczupłego, dobrze zbudowanego nastolatka. Harry prychnął, przyglądając im się kpiąco, po czym jednym ciosem powalił największego z agresorów. To jakby trochę otrzeźwiło pozostałych, bo rzucili się na niego równocześnie. Nie, żeby mieli jakiekolwiek szanse. Nie minęła chwila, a leżeli nieprzytomni u stóp Wybrańca. Potter podszedł ostrożnie do szlochającej wciąż dziewczyny i ukucnął przed nią, nie chcąc jej dodatkowo straszyć.

— W porządku? — zapytał, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Już nic ci nie zrobią.

Dziewczyna rozpłakała się na dobre i wtuliła w jego rozgrzane ciało. Jej ubranie było w kilku miejscach mocno rozerwane, a z górnej wargi spływała cieniutka stróżka krwi.

Harry zdjął swoją letnią kurtkę i okrył drżącą nastolatkę. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Nie myśląc wiele, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zadzwonił po policję, tłumacząc naprędce, co się stało.

Cudownie, znowu był _bohaterem_. Tego mu tylko było potrzeba. Ale przecież nie mógł jej tak zostawić. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby coś jej zrobili. Złożył krótkie zeznania, zostawił swój adres, choć bardzo niechętnie i ruszył w drogę powrotną do hotelu. Jakoś stracił apetyt. Albo raczej nie miał ochoty natknąć się na kolejną potrzebującą go osobę. Zdążył skręcić jedynie za róg, gdy poczuł jakiś nienaturalnie szybki ruch. Jego zmysły wyostrzyły się, a magia zaczęła przygotowywać ciało do ataku.

Nie było jednak takiej potrzeby. Przed nim stanęła śliczna blondynka z miodowymi oczami o niewyraźnych, czerwonych refleksach.

— Och! — Uspokoił się, rozpoznając swoją szkolną znajomą. — Witaj.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała nad wyraz ciepło, co wytrąciło go nieco z równowagi.

Z tego, co słyszał była bardzo niedostępna i nie zniżała się do rozmów z ludźmi. Jessica powiedziała mu, że najbardziej gadatliwa z całej piątki jest Alice, choć dodała też, że dziewczyna jest co najmniej dziwna. Cóż, mogła tak powiedzieć w obawie, że Potter zamiast umówić się z nią, postanowi odbić brunetkę Jasperowi.

_Prędzej odbiłbym Jaspera Alice, _pomyślał rozbawiony.

— Miałbyś cos przeciwko, żebyśmy chwilę porozmawiali?

Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, jak postąpić. Rano musiał być wypoczęty, bo coś zawali, z drugiej strony rozmowa z wampirzycą może okazać się pomocna, przy jego dalszych planach. O tak, dał Edwardowi dwa wyjścia i nie zamierzał pozwolić mu wybrać niczego pomiędzy. Już zdecydował, a Severus nauczył go, że zawsze może dostać to, czego chce. O ile oczywiście odpowiednio się postara.

— Jestem głodny — odpowiedział po chwili. — Jeżeli nie będziesz czuła się skrępowana, kiedy ja będę jadł, a ty tylko patrzyła, to myślę, że możemy porozmawiać.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i wskazała na pobliski parking, gdzie zaparkowała swój czerwony samochód z odsłoniętym teraz dachem.

— Nie za zimno na taką jazdę? — prychnął, doskonale wiedząc, że dla niej nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.

— Mogę go zamknąć, jeśli ci przeszkadza.

Harry przesunął dłonią po włosach, przypominając sobie natychmiast, że są za krótkie, żeby mógł je zmierzwić.

— To nie ma znaczenia, tak samo jak to, że nie będziesz mogła ze mną zjeść — odpowiedział cicho.

Dziewczyna skinęła i włączyła silnik. Jechali kilka minut w całkowitej ciszy. Zabrała go do małej restauracji, gdzie siedziało jedynie kilka par. Kiedy weszli, wzrok większości powędrował w ich stronę. Piękna blondyneczka u boku przystojnego chłopaka. Niektórym aż oczy się zaświeciły, czego jednak żadne z nich w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyło.

Potter zamówił sobie późny obiad, sałatkę dla Rosalie i dwa kieliszki wina, na co dziewczyna uniosła pytająco brew.

— Pozory, kochana — mruknął. — Jak by to wyglądało, gdybym nie zamówił nic dla kobiety, z którą przyszedłem?

Ta pokręciła tylko głową z niedowierzaniem i rozejrzała się ukradkiem po sali. Rzeczywiście przyciągali spojrzenia. Nawet o tym nie pomyślała, a przecież zazwyczaj była tak ostrożna. Musiała przyznać, że chłopak jest nie tylko spostrzegawczy, ale i zapobiegliwy. W jego oczach widziała dzisiaj tyle emocji, że wciąż nie mogła ich do końca dopasować. Też usłyszała krzyk tej dziewczyny. Chciała jej pomóc. Za dobrze pamiętała swoją własną przeszłość, żeby przejść nad czymś takim do porządku dziennego. Ale, kiedy już miała zaatakować, pojawił się on. Chłopak, przed którym ostrzegała rodzinę, który stanowił jakieś niewyjaśnione zagrożenie. I wyręczył ją. Musiała przyznać Alice rację, walczył jak wojownik. Co sam zresztą im wyjaśnił. Chciała poznać go bliżej. I zrozumieć, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile jej pozwoli.

Jego zielone oczy bacznie ją teraz obserwowały. Wiedział, że coś się zmieniło, ale nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć jej zachowania. Wahał się przez chwilę, w końcu muskając jej umysł bardzo delikatnie. Tak, by w razie potrzeby móc się szybko wycofać. Był zdziwiony, że tego nie zauważyła. Choć z drugiej strony wiedział, że czarodzieje ukrywają się na tyle dobrze, żeby wampiry nie wiedziały o ich istnieniu. Były, co prawda podania i legendy, ale funkcjonowało to na tej samej zasadzie, co w niemagicznym świecie. Ludzie też mieli swoje mity o czarodziejach i wampirach, a jednak nikt nie wierzył.

— Och — sapnął po chwili, kiedy natrafił na wspomnienie sprzed przemiany.

To dlatego zmieniła zdanie, dlatego chciała z nim rozmawiać. Ukrył szybko ból, który przeszedł przez jego ciało i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Rosalie wyczuwając drgnięcie chłopaka i jego nierówny oddech, który zaskakująco szybko wrócił do normy, zwróciła twarz znowu ku niemu.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała zaciekawiona.

— Nie, Rose — pozwolił sobie na zdrobnienie jej imienia. — Po prostu cieszę się, że udało mi się pomóc tamtej dziewczynie — szepnął. — Nie wszystkim byłem w życiu w stanie pomóc.

Wampirzyca aż wstrzymała oddech, co w jej przypadku i tak nie miało znaczenia. Potter zastanowił się, czy te odruchy są wyćwiczone, czy to tylko pozostałość z tego, jak zachowywała się, będąc jeszcze człowiekiem.

_Stop. Ona nadal jest człowiekiem. W pewnym sensie…_

— Kogo nie zdołałeś uratować, Harry? — Wolała skierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze dla niej tory, chociaż coś jej mówiło, że on już wie.

— Kiedyś ci opowiem, Rose. Kiedyś.

Nie rozmawiali długo. Każde ukrywało zbyt dużo, żeby to krótkie spotkanie mogło spełnić swoje zadanie, ale było pierwszym realnym krokiem ku zawarciu prawdziwej znajomości. I Harry z niemałym zdziwieniem odkrył, że chce się zaprzyjaźnić z tą dziewczyną. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej obecna natura, jakimkolwiek człowiekiem nie byłaby wcześniej, coś go do niej przyciągało. Mogło to mieć oczywiście związek z tym, że wampiry były namiastką jego magicznego życia sprzed przylotu do tego kraju. Ale mogło chodzić także o coś innego. Poza tym zyskanie sprzymierzeńca wśród rodzeństwa tak czy inaczej przyniosłoby mu jakieś korzyści. Nie sądził wprawdzie, że to akurat Rosalie stanie się owym sprzymierzeńcem, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać.

— Jutro mam kilka ważnych spraw — powiedział po około godzinie. — Muszę iść.

— Oczywiście.

Uśmiechała się do niego, chyba podchodząc do nowej znajomości w podobny sposób, co chłopak. Była nim zaintrygowana. Taka sieć niedomówień, jaką utkał, nie miała prawa przetrwać zbyt długo, ale pocieszała się, że teraz będzie już prościej, że następnym razem pójdą się o krok dalej. Aż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze wczoraj namawiała Carlisle'a i Esme na przeprowadzkę.

— Nie chciałbyś jutro nas odwiedzić? — dodała, kiedy Harry regulował rachunek.

— Poważnie? — Aż sapnął, niedowierzając.

Przytaknęła niemo, zapisując mu na rachunku numer swojego telefonu.

— Nie jestem pewien, o której wrócę — mruknął.

Chciał iść do domu wampirów. Zaklął cicho, bo egzaminy, do których miał podejść nazajutrz, były dla niego zbyt ważne, żeby je sobie odpuścić.

— Daj znać, czy ci się uda. Jeśli nie, umówimy się na inny dzień.

— Zgoda. Czy… — zawahał się, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. — Czy mogłabyś nie mówić Edwardowi, że ze mną rozmawiałaś?

— Przykro mi — zaśmiała się niczym prawdziwa nastolatka. — Nawet jakbym chciała to ukryć, to akurat przed nim bym nie potrafiła.

— Dlaczego?

— Może sam ci niedługo powie.

Chłopak jedynie przytaknął, żegnając się z nią krótko i kiedy zauważył odjeżdżający samochód, aportował się prosto do hotelowego pokoju. Musiał się wyspać, a zarazem przemyśleć kilka spraw.


	4. Przeboje Elvisa

_Witajcie! Odpowiadając na pytania planuję około dwudziestu pięciu części, może trochę więcej. Jak na razie powstało czternaście, choć wciąż czekają na betę. Ja lubię Harry'ego, który jest silny i ukształtowany przez swoje przeżycia, więc i tu taki jest. Granice postaram się zachować, wyjaśniając powoli większość wątków i przyczyny jego pewności siebie. Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Enjoy!_

* * *

Po wieczornej rozmowie z Rosalie czuł się lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Nawet przespał większą część nocy, co dla niego było naprawdę sporym wyczynem. Teraz jednak zaczynał się denerwować. Nie chodziło o to, że nie czuł się przygotowany. Był pewien, że zielarstwo poszło mu dobrze, a to właśnie tego przedmiotu najbardziej się obawiał. Jako drugie zdawał eliksiry i ku jego rozbawieniu kazali mu uwarzyć Amortencję, bezę pod Wywar Toajdowy i jedną z mniej znanych trucizn, która w połączeniu z jadem wampirów, podczas pełni zmieniała wilkołaki w potulne i uległe stworzenia. A po dwudziestu czterech godzinach zabijała niezwykle boleśnie, co już takie zabawne nie było, ale nie zamierzał o tym teraz myśleć. Aż żałował, że nie poprosił wczoraj blondynki o trochę tego specyfiku, mógłby zadziwić komisję. Chociaż może lepiej, że tego nie zrobił, jeszcze by go zamknęli w tutejszym więzieniu za posiadanie niebezpiecznych substancji bez uprawnień mistrza eliksirów.

Obrona przed czarną magią i sama czarna magia wydały mu się jeszcze prostsze. Aż przez moment poczuł się zaniepokojony tym, jak to musi wyglądać, ale ostatecznie przecież im powiedział, kim jest. Wygrał wojnę. Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, że zrobił to za pomocą nieszkodliwych zaklęć. Musiał umiejętnie walczyć. A Severus postarał się o to, żeby potrafił absolutnie wszystko, co może się okazać pomocne choćby w minimalnym stopniu.

Część praktyczna, ku jego uldze, zajęła zdecydowanie mniej czasu niż ta wczorajsza. Miał godzinę przerwy, zanim ogłoszą wyniki, i skrzętnie wykorzystał ten czas na zjedzenie obiadu i krótki, odprężający spacer po pobliskim parku.

O piętnastej stawił się ponownie u pani Quin i z niecierpliwością czekał na wyniki egzaminów.

— Panie Potter — odezwała się kobieta po tym, jak szczelnie zamknęła drzwi i wyciszyła pomieszczenie. — Zapewne ma pan świadomość, że te egzaminy były tylko formalnością, aczkolwiek jestem zaszczycona, że to ja mogłam je przeprowadzić.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, starając się ukryć swoje niezadowolenie i rozczarowanie.

_Oczywiście! Wybraniec na OWTM-ach… Będzie się czym pochwalić._

Czarownica chyba zauważyła jego postawę, bo dodała po chwili:

— Nie chodzi mi o pana nazwisko. Raczej o poziom, który pan pokazał. Już dawno nie miałam możliwości spotkać tak utalentowanego młodzieńca.

— Och — mruknął zaskoczony. — Przepraszam.

— Nie szkodzi. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Kto pana uczył eliksirów?

— Severus Snape — szepnął, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— Ach! Więc mistrz. Rozumiem teraz skąd u pana taki poziom. Spokojnie mógłby pan iść dalej w tym kierunku. W innych zresztą też. Nie chciałby pan?

— Nie — uciął dość niegrzecznie.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedziała cicho czarownica.

Wiedziała, co wojna robi z niektórymi ludźmi. I tak była pod wrażeniem, że chłopak zdecydował się podejść do OWTM-ów i utrzymywać chociaż ten minimalny kontakt z czarodziejskim światem. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał się odciąć od wszystkiego, co magiczne, z drugiej strony nie mogąc tego zrobić do końca.

— Kto pana uczył pozostałych przedmiotów, które pan zdawał?

— Również Severus.

Tym razem słowa były ledwie słyszalne. Mężczyzna nauczył go wszystkiego. Oczywiście miał też innych nauczycieli, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie jego partner, nie miałby większych szans w wojnie z Voldemortem. I ze zdaniem tych egzaminów, skoro już o tym mowa.

_Szkoda, że to aż nazbyt prawdziwe…_

— Wiem, że starał się pan, żeby jego imię zostało całkowicie oczyszczone — kontynuowała kobieta. — Już po Ostatecznej Bitwie.

— Tylko dlatego zostałem tam tak długo.

Nie przejął się spływającą powoli pojedynczą łzą. Płakał już za nim tyle razy, że przestał ukrywać swoje reakcje. Ludzie nie rozumieli, ale nie miał zamiaru niczego tłumaczyć. Odebrał kartę z wynikami. Same wybitne. A jednak wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.

_Ten drań byłby dumny_, pomyślał z czułością.

-I-I-I-

Do Forks wrócił przed dwudziestą. Był zmęczony, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić spotkania z wampirami. Nie, skoro Rosalie go zaprosiła. Zadzwonił do niej, mówiąc, że zjawi się w przeciągu godziny. Dla nich to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Nie musieli spać. On miał kilka eliksirów, dzięki którym jutro będzie wypoczęty, więc nie widział potrzeby, żeby to odkładać. Tak naprawdę, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zżerała go ciekawość i nie mógł się doczekać konfrontacji z Edwardem.

Ale chłopaka nie było w domu. Zastał tam jedynie wspomnianą blondynkę i dwoje innych wampirów, których jeszcze nie dane mu było poznać.

— To Carlisle i Esme. Nasi rodzice.

Parsknął tłumionym śmiechem, słysząc to określenie.

— Przepraszam. Rozumiem, że to wy zmieniliście całą piątkę? — zapytał wprost.

Kobieta zmieszała się odrobinę na taką szczerość, ale właściwie czego innego mogła oczekiwać?

— Nie — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Ja zmieniłem Esme, Edwarda, Rosalie i Emmeta. Alice i Jasper dołączyli do nas stosunkowo niedawno.

— Och.

Zarumienił się lekko. Chciał być dla nich wredny, ale jakoś nie do końca potrafił. A ten człowiek bynajmniej niczemu nie zawinił. Przynajmniej jemu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Zdołał już polubić wampirzycę, więc dlaczego miałby odmówić sobie poznania reszty tego dziwnego klanu.

— Wybaczcie — powiedział ciepło. — Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień, a do tego moja nowa znajoma zaserwowała mi nieco niespodziewanie dawkę raczej bolesnych wspomnień. Nie chciałem być niemiły.

Opadł na najbliższą kanapę, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Nie widział zagrożenia w trójce wampirów, więc rozluźnił się znacznie bardziej niż jeszcze przed wejściem do tego domu. Musiał przyznać, że wnętrze by piękne, choć spodziewał się czegoś zgoła innego. Widać było, że kochali przestrzeń i luksus. Ciekaw był, czy kogoś zapraszali wcześniej do swojego małego królestwa.

— Nikogo — odpowiedziała blondynka. Chyba musiał zadać to pytanie na głos.

— Gdzie reszta? — Właściwie to się domyślał, ale wolał to usłyszeć. Przynajmniej jutro będzie bezpieczny, wcielając w życie swój plan.

— Na polowaniu.

— Oczywiście — mruknął bezbarwnie, potwierdzając swoje przypuszczenia.

— Nie polujemy na ludzi — wtrąciła cicho Esme, a Harry otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Jak to nie? — burknął, ale po chwili sapnął i usiadł całkiem prosto. — Jestem idiotą! Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że wasz jad rozpuszcza soczewki? I wystarcza wam zwierzęca krew?

To by wyjaśniało, w jaki sposób potrafili zintegrować się z ludźmi. I fakt, że Cullenowie żyli w takiej zgodzie ze sobą, bez wyraźnej hierarchii. Chociaż już na pierwszy rzut widać było , że Carlisle był z pewnością głową tej rodziny. Tak. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego nazywają siebie rodziną.

— To dlatego jesteście tak silnie związani! — dodał, zaskoczony swoim odkryciem.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył nienaturalną ciszę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Wampiry patrzyły na niego z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Och, jakże się cieszył, że nie są głodne. I nie piją ludzkiej krwi.

— Mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, skąd tyle o nas wiesz? Twoje wnioski są doskonałe. Już sam fakt, że wiesz kim jesteśmy, jest niepokojący, a to, że odpowiadasz sobie sam, na podstawowe pytania dotyczące nas w tak szczególny sposób, powoduje dodatkową frustrację.

Potter zaśmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową. Nie chciał im mówić. Jeszcze nie ufał im wystarczająco, żeby podzielić się swoją historią. Chociaż to, czego się właśnie dowiedział, zdecydowanie pomoże w zbudowaniu owego zaufania.

— Powiem wam za jakiś czas, jeżeli nic się nie zmieni. W tej chwili nie mogę, ale nie musicie się martwić, że was wydam. Nie mam w tym żadnego celu.

Esme nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale młodsza wampirzyca położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła je lekko. Ona mu zaufała całkowicie. To, że uratował tamtą nastolatkę, oraz fakt, że wiedział, co ją spotkało, a jednak nie poruszył tego w żaden sposób, w zupełności ją satysfakcjonowało. Ktoś taki nie mógł być zły, nawet jeżeli nie był do końca dobry. Ale to przecież zupełnie tak jak ona. Jak cała jej rodzina.

— Muszę wracać do domu. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do was, powinienem się przespać chociaż kilka godzin.

Pożegnał się jeszcze z całą trójką i wrócił do siebie. Do pustego domu. Pustego łóżka. Dobrze, że przynajmniej miał plan, jak wykorzystać nadmiar czasu. Pan Throonet, bo zielarz w końcu podał swoje nazwisko, przygotował dla niego listę eliksirów, których potrzebował na przyszły weekend. Będzie mógł odpocząć, odetchnąć i zatracić się.

Wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć, jak kochał warzyć z Severusem. Kiedy mężczyzna w końcu przebił się przez wszystkie problemy, które miał Harry, docierając do ich sedna i z dnia na dzień sprawiając, że znikały, chłopak naprawdę to polubił. Na początku chodziło tylko o czas, który mogli spędzać razem. Później o to, żeby w razie potrzeby, umiał sobie poradzić, kiedy Snape'a zabraknie. Ale ostatecznie chłopak odkrył, dlaczego jego partner spędzał tyle czasu w laboratorium. To odprężało. Pozwalało zapomnieć o szarej, wojennej codzienności i trwać. Trwać w zawieszeniu pomiędzy światami.

-I-I-I-

Chemia była przedmiotem, który najbardziej lubił. W pewien niemagiczny sposób przypominała eliksiry. Nauczyciel był zachwycony jego wiedzą i umiejętnościami, choć Harry nie miał pojęcia o wzorach, cząsteczkach, protonach i tego typu bzdurach.

Ale to na biologię czekał z wytęsknieniem. Och, same lekcje nie były zbyt interesujące, ale osoba siedząca na krześle obok, już tak. Edward przyglądał mu się dzisiaj z wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem, analizując każdy jego ruch. Miał wrażenie, że wampir dostosował nawet swój oddech do bicia jego serca. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak radzi sobie coraz lepiej w kontaktach z nim i prawdopodobnie perspektywa śmierci zaczęła się od niego oddalać. I Harry nie był pewien, czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony.

— Co się stało, że Rosalie ci zaufała? — zapytał wampir niespodziewanie, kiedy skończyli zlecone im zadanie.

— Nie wiesz? — zdziwił się chłopak. — Mówiła, że będziesz jedyną osobą, przed którą nie zdoła tego ukryć.

— Bardzo się postarała — mruknął Edward, wyjątkowo niezadowolony, a Potter spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

— Jak?

— Śpiewała przeboje Elvisa — burknął poirytowany.

Harry patrzył przez chwilę na jego zawiedzioną minę, w końcu parskając głośnym śmiechem i zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w sali.

— I nie pozwoliła ci dojść do głosu? — zakpił.

Chłopak niewiele sobie robił z zamieszanie, jakie wywoływał. Ta rozmowa była wystarczająco ciekawa, żeby wszystko inne odsunąć daleko od siebie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że dodatkowo i z premedytacją podrażniał czułe zmysły wampira. Widział, jak Edward się spina i mocniej zaciska pięści, kiedy nachylał się do niego nieznacznie. Jego źrenice powoli się zwężały, a czerwone refleksy znowu rozbłysły w bursztynowych oczach. Drażnił bestię. Jak zwykle.

Pochylił się bardziej, niemal muskając jego ucho, kiedy zauważył, że uczniowie wrócili do swoich zajęć. Szepcząc prawie niesłyszalnie, wprowadzał w życie kolejne części swojego prowizorycznego planu.

— A była taka pewna, że sobie poradzisz bez problemów. Tak w ciebie wierzyła.

— Co zrobiłeś? — warknął tamten i odsunął się na skraj krzesła.

Na niewiele się to zdało, bo Harry zbliżył się ponownie, mrucząc cicho.

— Poszukaj w jej umyśle. Albo w moim.

— Kiedy nie mogę! U ciebie nic nie słyszę, a ona ciągle śpiewa.

Harry odsunął się natychmiast i patrzył teraz na wampira z niedowierzaniem. Okludował umysł, od kiedy pojął, jak to właściwie działa. Podejrzewał, że nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, to się po prostu działo. Zastanawiało go, jakim cudem ten udomowiony, pijący wyłącznie zwierzęcą krew, Edward miałby czytać w jego myślach? W czyichkolwiek właściwie.

— Znasz legilimencję? — zapytał ostrożnie.

Chłopak patrzył na niego otwartymi szeroko oczyma, chyba orientując się, że zdradził przypadkiem swój sekret. Jego zdenerwowanie było aż nadto widoczne i Potter pomyślał, że nie tylko on ma tajemnice przed klanem z Forks. Zanim któryś z nich zdążył się ponownie odezwać, zadzwonił dzwonek. Czarodziej, niewiele robiąc sobie z postawy Cullena, chwycił go za ramię i wprowadził w jeden z bocznych korytarzy, koniecznie chcąc zostać z nim sam na sam. Czytał o tym, że niektóre wampiry podczas przemiany zyskują nowe umiejętności. Ich zmysły, silne jeszcze podczas życia, wzmacniały się wystarczająco, żeby w trakcie wiecznej egzystencji stanowić swego rodzaju specjalny dar.

— Znasz legilimencję? — powtórzył zniecierpliwiony, kiedy zostali sami. Takie wyjaśnienie kłóciło się jednak z faktem, że żaden z wampirów nie rozpoznał w nim czarodzieja.

Edward zaprzeczył nieznacznym ruchem głowy, jednocześnie zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Harry warknął groźnie, zły, że w takiej chwili znowu widzi _ten_ gest. Przesunął opuszkami palców po policzku i wargach chłopaka, drugą ręką ściskając silniej jego ramię, by ponownie od niego nie odskoczył.

Edward zamknął oczy, najwyraźniej chcąc wyłączyć chociaż jeden zmysł, skoro pozostałe działały bez żadnego zarzutu, zalewając go falą pragnienia. Nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, a nie ufał sobie jeszcze na tyle, żeby mieć pewność, że nic złego się nie stanie.

Harry patrzył na niego i widział wewnętrzną walkę, którą chłopak toczył ze sobą. Walkę o kontrolę i zapewne wyzwolenie. Uwolnienie instynktu drapieżnika. Chęć ataku była tak silna, że miał wrażenie, iż na tej spokojnej twarzy drga każdy mięsień, każda martwa żyłka i zmarszczka. W końcu przysunął się bliżej, popychając Edwarda na najbliższą ścianę i ocierając się o niego całym ciałem. Szybko zauważył, że wampir całkowicie wstrzymał oddech, odcinając kolejny ze zmysłów. Tracił kontrolę. Potter z całą świadomością tego, co robi, przylgnął do niego, składając kilka krótkich pocałunków na jego zaciśniętej szczęce.

— Mówiłem ci, że masz tylko dwa wyjścia — szepnął mu do ucha. — Albo mnie zabijesz, albo…

Przesunął wilgotnym językiem wzdłuż małżowiny i to było najwyraźniej zbyt dużo dla Cullena, bo ten odepchnął go od siebie tak mocno, że z trudem zatrzymał się na przeciwległej ścianie, tylko dzięki swojej sprawności nie łamiąc sobie przy tym kości.

Zaśmiał się cicho, dostrzegając, że wampir z przerażeniem patrzy na niego i na to, co właśnie zrobił. Nie odważył się jednak podejść, próbując najwyraźniej dojść do siebie, po tym niekontrolowanym pokazie siły. Harry nieszczególnie zwracając na to uwagę, poczekał chwilę, aż strach zniknie ze zwierzęcych tęczówek i wrócił do Edwarda z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy. Stanął naprzeciwko, obserwując reakcje chłopaka.

— Skoro nie znasz legilimencji, to w jaki sposób jesteś w stanie przeglądać cudze myśli? Widzisz wspomnienia? — zapytał spokojnie.

Zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby codziennie przeżywał sytuacje podobne do tej, co tylko bardziej zaniepokoiło wampira. Edward nie rozumiał, jak chłopak może być tak spokojny, skoro wie, z kim ma do czynienia, skoro już poczuł jego potęgę.

— Nie widzę wspomnień — odpowiedział cicho, chcąc zyskać czas i odzyskać kontrolę. — Słyszę myśli.

— Jak?

— Po prostu. Słyszę wszystkich wokół, ale muszę się skupić na danym przekazie, żeby dopasować do niego nadawcę.

— I co słyszysz teraz? — mruknął Harry drwiąco.

Edward zerknął przelotnie w jego oczy, ale chyba obawiał się zbyt długiego kontaktu wzrokowego, bo po chwili uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wampir właśnie próbuje odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, nie oddychając, żeby nie wdychać jego zapachu. Ostatecznie znowu stał zaledwie centymetry od niego.

— Jessica zastanawia się, dlaczego nie ma cię na parkingu — zastanowił się chwilę i zaśmiał. — I czy nie chciałeś się z nią umówić z powodu Alice — burknął. — Dlaczego Alice?

— A skąd mam wiedzieć? — odpowiedział. — Powiedziała mi, że twoja siostra jest dziwna — prychnął pogardliwie. — Zapewne właśnie po to, żebym się z nią nie spotykał.

— A chcesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony, ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— A widzisz ją gdzieś obok?

Oczy Cullena się rozszerzyły , gdy wampir pojął wreszcie słowa o dwóch drogach, o których Potter wspomniał nie tak dawno. To było tak proste. I takie oczywiste.

— Chcesz się spotykać ze _mną_? — niemal pisnął, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było panikę.

— O, nie — szepnął Harry, ponownie się do niego zbliżając.

Otarł się o niego w bardzo zmysłowym geście, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i przesuwając je niespiesznie na żebra, brzuch i w końcu przytrzymując silnie biodra. Sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, wdzierając się zaskoczonemu wampirowi do wnętrza ust. Edward musiał zapewne resztkami sił walczyć o utrzymanie kontroli nad swoją naturą, skoro na to pozwolił. Potter oderwał się od niego po zaledwie kilku sekundach, zauważając, że jego oczy przybrały już niemal całkowicie czerwony kolor. Nie chciał teraz umierać, nie, gdy posmakował zwycięstwa.

— Chcę o wiele więcej — szepnął, słysząc groźne warczenie.

Odsunął się na odległość jednego kroku, dostrzegając, że Edward przybiera postawę do ataku i aportował się z niemal bezgłośnym trzaskiem, pozostawiając oszołomionego wampira na środku szkolnego korytarza.


	5. Widocznie nam ufa

_Witajcie! Cieszę się, że tekścik ma coraz więcej czytelników i mam nadzieję, że dotrwacie ze mną do końca, bo wkrótce trochę namieszam. Dziś jeszcze w miarę spokojnie. Enjoy, kochani!_

* * *

— Zwariuję przez tego dzieciaka!

Edward wpadł do domu wzburzony, od razu kierując się w stronę Jaspera. Domownicy patrzyli zaintrygowani na jego nadal czerwone tęczówki i wściekłe spojrzenie. Mięśnie były spięte, a cała postawa sugerowała nieopanowaną chęć ataku. Blondyn w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim, uspokajając go miarowo i wyciszając instynkty.

— Muszę wziąć prysznic — warknął po chwili na wszystkich i zniknął we własnej łazience.

— Co mu się stało? — mruknął zdezorientowany Emmet.

— Harry — odpowiedziała z pewnością Rosalie.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała wątpliwości, kto był zdolny do togo, żeby doprowadzić jej brata do takiego stanu. Tylko ten zielonooki chłopak tak na niego działał. Wciąż gdzieś w jej umyśle pobrzmiewały jego słowa: _Nie wszystkim byłem w życiu w stanie pomóc. _Wiedziała, że chłopak jest znacznie silniejszy, niż im początkowo pokazał, chociaż nadal do końca nie rozumiała tej mocy. Nie obawiała się go jednak. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice, oni też nie zdradzili mu wszystkiego o sobie.

Edward wrócił do salonu po dwudziestu minutach. Miał na sobie świeże ubrania, a kolor oczu niemal wrócił do normy.

— Muszę dzisiaj zapolować — szepnął, siadając ciężko na skórzanej kanapie. Jej intensywny zapach pozwalał mu się skupić.

— Już? — zdziwił się Emmet. — Co ten bachor ci zrobił?

Chłopak potoczył po nich nie do końca przytomnym wzrokiem, zauważając jednak, że Jasper znowu siedzi tuż obok. Uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i przeniósł spojrzenie na Carlisle'a.

— Prawie go dzisiaj zabiłem — szepnął zrozpaczony i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Rodzina patrzyła na niego w stanie głębokiego szoku, nie odzywając się przez chwilę. Dopiero kiedy opuszkami palców przesunął po swoich wargach, Rosalie wciągnęła głęboko powietrze.

— Chciałeś go ugryźć? — Emmet niedowierzał.

— Pocałował cię? — Niemal równocześnie zapytała jego partnerka.

Alice wbrew rozsądkowi zaśmiała się, brzmiąc na wyjątkowo szczęśliwą i przylgnęła do niego, obejmując ciasno ramionami.

— Tak się cieszę! — zaszczebiotała i roześmiała się. — Wiedziałam, że w końcu spotkasz kogoś odpowiedniego.

— Jakiego odpowiedniego, Alice? — warknął, odsuwając ją od siebie zdecydowanym gestem i zrywając się natychmiast z kanapy. Zaczął krążyć po jasnym pomieszczeniu niczym dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. — Zabiję go przy najbliższej okazji! Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy mogę wrócić do szkoły, skoro on tam jest — dodał niezadowolony.

— Co się dzisiaj stało?

— Ja… On… Och! — burknął, zatrzymując się i patrząc na swoją rodzinę. — Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co zaszło pomiędzy nim, a Rose.

— Prosiłam cię, żebyś tego nie drążył! — przerwała mu ostro dziewczyna, ale Edward machnął tylko dłonią, ignorując jej słowa.

— I przypadkiem wydałem mu, że jestem w stanie czytać w myślach! — dokończył zrezygnowany.

— I uwierzył? — zapytał ze zwątpieniem Jasper. — Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby w to uwierzyć?  
— Tak, też się zdziwiłem. Od razu. Odsunął się ode mnie, natychmiast zaprzestając jakichkolwiek prowokacji. A później wyszliśmy razem z sali i mówił o czymś, co nazwał legilimencją. I pytał o naturę mojego daru, czy widzę wspomnienia — uściślił Edward, nadal skonsternowany tą nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu Harry'ego.

— Czym jest legilimencja? — podchwyciła Esme, przenosząc spojrzenie z adoptowanego syna na męża, ale obaj tylko wzruszyli ramionami. — To cię tak wyprowadziło z równowagi?

— Nie — sapnął i ponownie dotknął warg. — Pocałował mnie. I… Och, cholera! Myślałem, że się tam na niego rzucę i zabiję, zanim chociażby zdąży się odsunąć. Zupełnie straciłem kontrolę — mruknął załamany.

— Ale przecież nic mu nie zrobiłeś — uśmiechnęła się Alice, a widząc pytające spojrzenia reszty rodziny, dodała: — Nadal widzę to jego spotkanie z jakimś chłopakiem.

— Nie, nie zrobiłem — przytaknął. — Ale nie ma w tym mojej zasługi.

Przypomniał sobie swoje zdezorientowanie, kiedy Harry nagle zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Nie był go w stanie wyczuć żadnym zmysłem. Jakby przestał istnieć, albo oddalił się bardzo daleko, dając mu czas na uspokojenie się, na powściągnięcie swojego temperamentu. Już chyba nic go nie zdziwi.

— Co się stało? — powtórzył Carlisle.

— Zniknął — odparł Edward z lekką paniką w głosie. — W jednej chwili stał przede mną, widząc, że szykuję się do ataku, a w następnej już go nie było. Nie mam po…

Jego wypowiedź przerwał telefon Rosalie, który niespodziewanie rozdzwonił się cichym sygnałem. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjmując komórkę, uśmiechnęła się wyjątkowo zadowolona. Domownicy przyglądali jej się nieco podejrzliwie, kiedy odbierała.

— Witaj, Harry! — Twarz wampirzycy niemal promieniała radością. — Mamy przez ciebie naradę rodzinną.

Wszyscy usłyszeli tłumiony śmiech nastolatka.

— Mam nadzieję, że Edward wrócił i nie zabił nikogo po drodze. Nie chciałbym mieć kolejnych ludzi na sumieniu.

Niemal natychmiast Cullenowie znieruchomieli, gdy przyjazny i ciepły śmiech Harry'ego w jednej sekundzie zmienił się w twarde i gorzkie słowa.

— Wszystko w porządku — uspokoiła go wampirzyca.

— Dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Rose. — Usłyszeli ciche westchnięcie i połączenie zostało zakończone.

Dziewczyna odłożyła telefon na niski, szklany stolik i przez chwilę czekała na jakąś reakcję rodziny. Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, choć wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią wyczekująco, skapitulowała.

— Nie sądzę, żeby był zadowolony, gdyby komuś stała się krzywda z jego winy. Nawet pośrednio — wyjaśniła, zerkając na Edwarda. — Musiał się upewnić.

— Rose — warknął Emmet. — To nie ma sensu. Rozwścieczył wampira, a skoro wie, kim jesteśmy, musiał też wiedzieć, jakie będą tego konsekwencje.

— Widocznie ufa nam bardziej, niż myślimy — uciął Carlisle. Podszedł do Edwarda i złapał go za rękę. — Zapolujmy.

-I-I-I-

Zaczął się kolejny weekend, a Harry przygotował i oddał już wszystkie zamówione eliksiry. Kilka kolejnych bulgotało na spokojnym ogniu, czekając na dodanie w odpowiedniej chwili właściwych składników. Te były bardziej skomplikowane i chłopak wiedział, że musi zostawić je w takim stanie na kilka najbliższych dni. Nie miał niestety żadnych planów i już zastanawiał się, czy nie zadzwonić do Mike'a i nie spotkać się z nim na kolejną kolację bez zobowiązań. Obawiał się tylko, że chłopak może pomyśleć, że angażuje się w to bardziej, niż powinien. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi, więc zdziwiony wszedł po wąskich schodach i zablokował magicznie swoje laboratorium.

— Cześć — mruknął, raczej niepewnie, chłopak stojący właśnie na jego werandzie.

— Cześć? — Bardziej zapytał niż odpowiedział na powitanie.

— Jestem Jacob.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu niespodziewanemu gościowi. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego opalona skóra idealnie pasowała do głębokich, brązowych oczu. Podejrzewał, że jest młodszy od niego, ale niewiele. Miał w sobie jeszcze coś z dziecka, rysy twarzy pokazywały to bardzo wyraźnie. Jednocześnie wyglądał jak wojownik, jak wyspecjalizowana maszyna do walki. Szerokie barki i rozwinięte ponad wiek mięśnie, schowane były pod obcisłą, czarną koszulką bez rękawków. Spodnie, trochę szersze niż Potter by sobie życzył, układały się luźno na jego nogach. Aż oblizał usta, wyczuwając w nim coś niezwykłego. Zupełnie innego niż u Edwarda, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo podobnego. Niezwykłą siłę, której natury nie potrafił jeszcze zidentyfikować.

— Harry. — Wyciągnął dłoń w geście powitania. — Dlaczego tu jesteś? — dodał po chwili rozbawiony, kiedy chłopak wpatrywał się w niego równie uważnie, co on jeszcze chwilę temu.

— Och! Charlie mnie przysłał — uśmiechnął się, starając bezskutecznie zamaskować lekkie zmieszanie.

Harry uniósł brwi w nieco kpiącym geście, wyrażając swoje zdziwienie i jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia, że czeka na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Jacob zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej, a na jego policzkach zarysowały się niewielkie rumieńce, co wywołało ciche parsknięcie Wybrańca.

— Wejdziesz? — mruknął w końcu czarodziej, nie spodziewając się, że chłopak szybko odzyska głos.

Ten tylko kiwnął głową i przekroczył odrobinę niepewnie próg domu. Potter zamknął drzwi i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie chwycił za dwa kieliszki i wino. Było trochę późno, a lampka wina powinna pomóc odgonić zły nastrój.

Edward trzymał się ostatnio jak najdalej od niego. Nie przychodził też na lekcje biologii, co nieustannie drażniło Harry'ego, ale postanowił dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Kilka dni, nie więcej. W tym czasie zaczął spędzać przerwy z rodziną wampirów. A raczej z jej częścią, bo Emmet systematycznie znikał gdzieś z bratem. Rosalie okazała się naprawdę świetną dziewczyną i to ona przyprowadziła go, już następnego dnia po tym, jak niemal zmusił Edwarda do ataku na siebie, do ich stolika. Zapierał się i narzekał, ale wampirzyca była nieugięta i w końcu spędził z nimi te kilkadziesiąt minut. Z nią, Alice i Jasperem. A następnego dnia podszedł już do nich sam.

— Ile właściwie masz lat? — Po krótkim namyśle zapytał gościa wprost, trzymając w dłoniach kieliszki i butelkę.

Przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz i doszedł do wniosku, że być może częstowanie alkoholem nastolatka powiązanego w jakiś sposób z komendantem nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem.

— Szesnaście — odpowiedział niechętnie, widząc, że Harry odstawia jedno z naczyń.

— Naprawdę? Byłem pewien, że więcej — zdziwił się szczerze Harry.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i przyjął od niego szklankę z jakimś naprędce znalezionym sokiem. Jego ojciec wraz z Charliem oglądali kolejny etap mistrzostw, a on nad wyraz znudzony ich towarzystwem, nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Mieszkasz tu? — Potter zaczynał się lekko irytować zachowaniem chłopaka. Może nie miał planów na wieczór, ale już wolał nic nie robić, niż próbować utrzymać rozmowę z Jacobem, który nie wykazywał do tego żadnych chęci. — Nie widziałem cię w szkole.

— W La Push.

— Tak? Jesteś Quileute'em?

Tym razem czarodziej zerknął na niego uważniej. Czytał miejscowe legendy o tym plemieniu, ale był pewien, że chłopak nie jest wilkołakiem. Za dużo czasu spędził z Remusem, żeby nie wyczuć specyficznej, mrocznej cząstki magii, która w nich tkwiła. Chociaż nadal był pewien, że coś nietypowego jest w tym dzieciaku.

— Owszem, jestem — przyznał z szerokim uśmiechem Jacob. — A ty? Charlie powiedział, że mieszkasz tu sam. I to od niedawna. Co robiłeś wcześniej?

— Uczyłem się — odpowiedział Harry wymijająco.

— Doprawdy? — zaśmiał się cicho tamten.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — czarodziej powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie zniecierpliwionym głosem, a chłopak wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— Tata i Charlie oglądają mecz i chyba im przeszkadzałem.

Potter parsknął cicho i skarcił się wewnętrznie za bycie niemiłym. Nie musiał odstraszać ludzi. W końcu ten chłopak nie zrobili mu niczego złego. Jacob był młody, ale może właśnie takich przyjaciół powinien sobie także poszukać. Choć perspektywa tego, że kiedyś w przyszłości przyjdzie mu go bronić, nie do końca mu się podobała.

Przeszli do salonu, gdzie szesnastolatek rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, zajmując ją w całości i włączając telewizor na kanał, na którym leciał wspomniany wcześniej przez niego mecz. Potter już chciał coś powiedzieć, bo takie zachowanie nieszczególnie przypadło mu gustu, kiedy usłyszał, kolejny już tego wieczoru, dzwonek do drzwi. Mruknął jakieś przeprosiny i poszedł otworzyć. Na progu, ku jego zdziwieniu, stał Mike i Jessica. Tuż za nimi była również Angela, z którą jak do tej pory nie miał okazji porozmawiać i jeszcze jeden chłopak, choć jego imienia nawet nie pamiętał.

— Stwierdziliśmy, że jesteś wystarczająco samotny, żebyśmy mogli pojawić się bez zapowiedzi — zaczęła z szerokim uśmiechem blondynka, przepychając się przez drzwi i wchodząc bez zaproszenia do kuchni.

Za nią podążyła reszta, nie dając Harry'emu nawet dojść do słowa i paplając głośno. Mike, jako jedyna osoba, która już kiedyś przebywała w jego domu, sięgnął do szafki po szklane miski i kieliszki, pokazując mu kupione wino. Takie, jakie pili ostatnio, na ich kolacji – nie randce.

Potter przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z lekkim grymasem niezadowolenia, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje. Nie odezwał się też ani słowem, ale najwyraźniej jego znajomi nie widzieli w tym żadnego problemu. Kiedy wszystko, co przynieśli było już przełożone na różne podstawki, miseczki i talerzyki, ruszyli gromadnie do jego salonu.

I zamarli.

Tak jak Jacob.

I Harry.

Indianin stał na środku pokoju z jego srebrną ramką. Dłonie lekko mu się trzęsły, a niepewny jeszcze chwilę temu wyraz twarzy, zmienił się na coś w rodzaju gniewu, czy też może bardziej niedowierzania, połączonego z, dziwnym rozżaleniem. Harry przyglądał się temu, ciekawy, jak chłopak zareaguje. I jak zareaguje reszta, bo przecież oprócz Mike'a nikt nie wiedział, że jest gejem. Nie obnosił się z tym zbytnio. Tu nikt o nim nie wiedział pomijając jedynie wampiry, które zapewne od swojego brata dowiedziały się, że zdążył go pocałować już dwukrotnie. Ale im to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało.

— Kto to jest? — warknął Jacob, wymachując fotografią.

— Severus — odparł bardzo cicho a jego gardło ścisnęło się w jednej chwili.

— Myślałem, że gustujesz w starszych facetach — mruknął Mike tak cicho, że gdyby Jacob, stojący dość daleko od nich, był zwykłym człowiekiem, nie miałby prawa tego usłyszeć.

Ale usłyszał. Oczywiście, że tak.

Usłyszały też dziewczyny i Erick, bo Potter w przypływie natchnienia, przypomniał sobie, jak ten ma na imię. Nie, żeby to było teraz ważne.

Oczy szesnastolatka na chwilę zasnuły się jakąś dziwną mgłą, a on sam wydał z siebie gardłowy warkot. Bardzo podobny do tego, który wydawał wcześniej Edward. I bardzo podobny do charczenia Lupina, kiedy zamienił się na jego trzecim roku w wilkołaka. Ale nadal inny.

— Nie masz się czym martwić — rzucił dla rozładowania napięcia Newton. — Oni nie są już razem — dodał z beztroskim uśmiechem.

Nieszczególnie to uspokoiło chłopaka, bo warknął raz jeszcze i rzucił ramką w ścianę, roztrzaskując ją na drobne kawałeczki. Harry stanął jak wryty z rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Po chwili, otrząsnął się z szoku; podszedł do niego i uderzył pięścią w twarz. Mocno. Wkładając w to całą swoją siłę.

I poczuł, jak pękają mu kości dłoni, a wyraz twarzy Jacoba zmienia się na kpiący. Nie robiąc sobie z tego zupełnie nic, Potter zamachnął się drugą ręką, tym razem w uderzenie wkładając sporo swojej, buzującej niebezpiecznie od pewnego czasu, magii.

I powalił chłopaka na podłogę. A właściwie na stół, który załamał się pod jego ciężarem i siłą ciosu Harry'ego.

Pozostali patrzyli na to oniemiali i nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Potter był wściekły, już dawno się tak nie czuł.

Po śmierci Severusa, początkowo przeważały nieutulony żal po stracie kochanka i potworna tęsknota za wszystkimi aspektami życia z nim. Później przerodziło się to w niekontrolowany ból, przeplatany chwilami odrętwienia i walki o jego dobre imię. Ostatnio ten niesamowity ból zelżał, dając mu szansę na nowe życie. Odciął się od Anglii, ale nie od ideałów Severusa. Poznanie Edwarda i uzmysłowienie sobie, że znowu może o coś walczyć, że znowu ma możliwość żyć, było jednocześnie ukojeniem i rozczarowaniem. Ale wiedział, że Snape nie pozwoliłby mu zrezygnować z takiej walki. Szczególnie, jeśli nagroda miałaby tak dużą wartość. Podjął ją więc. Dla siebie. I dla niego.

— Wynoś się z mojego domu — krzyknął, kątem oka zauważając, że w salonie pojawił się komendant i jakiś mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim. — Wynoś się i nie wracaj, dopóki nie dorośniesz do życia.

Jacob wstał chwiejnie, trzymając dłoń na lewej stronie twarzy. Z rozciętej wargi kapała krew, a kość policzkowa wyglądała na pękniętą, ale Harry nie przejmował się nim w tej chwili. Podszedł do ściany, u podstawy której leżały rozrzucone fragmenty jego ulubionego zdjęcia. Miał ich więcej oczywiście. Miał magiczną kliszę, a właściwie kilka. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nienawidził teraz chłopaka z całego serca.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytał z wahaniem Jacob.

Harry odwrócił się do niego powoli i stanął na wyciągnięcie ręki. Pięści miał znowu zaciśnięte, a wyraz jego twarzy nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Mimo to, miejscowy chłopak instynktownie cofnął się kilka kroków, odsłaniając dokładnie sylwetkę swojego ojca. Potter patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Wyczuwał coś bardzo znajomego wokół niego. Jakąś energię, która przywodziła na myśl nie tylko Jacoba, ale jeszcze jedną osobą. Bardzo ważną.

Jego dłonie automatycznie się rozluźniły, a źrenice zwęziły. Po minucie, podczas której wszyscy go obserwowali, mruknął cicho:

— To nie może być Syriusz, nie jest do niego nawet podobny.


	6. Nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga

_Witajcie! Zadziwia mnie to, że to już drugie miejsce, w którym nikt nie wyłapał powiązania między Billy'm a Syriuszem, ale nie narzekam, to całkiem fajne:) Kwestia niewiedzy wampirów o czarodziejach będzie się przewijać przez następne rozdziały, a wyjaśnię to konkretnie dopiero w 15 i 16. Tekst nie umarł i nie sądzę, żeby miał umrzeć. Miłego czytania!_

* * *

— To nie może być Syriusz, nie jest do niego nawet podobny.

Mężczyzna sapnął głośno, przejeżdżając wózkiem obok młodego Indianina i zatrzymując się przy resztkach stołu.

— Jestem Billy — zaczął tak, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien kontynuować. — Jake jest moim synem — mówił dalej ściszonym głosem. — Andromeda, Narcyza i Bellatrix Black są moją dość daleką rodziną — urwał na moment, aby nabrać powietrza i po krótkiej chwili kontynuował, a Harry patrzył na niego oczyma, w których z każdym słowem zbierały się łzy. — Podobnie jak Regulus i Syriusz — zakończył.

Potter opadł na kanapę całkowicie załamany. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie po to tu przyjechał. Tu nic miało mu nie przypominać czasów wojny i poniesionych w niej strat. Miał się wreszcie uwolnić od przeszłości. Zapomnieć.

— Czy o tym Syriuszu mówiłeś? — Harry skinął jedynie głową. — Skąd go znasz?

— Ja… On… Co pan o nim wie?

— Wszystko — mruknął. — Chociaż ostatnio widzieliśmy się, kiedy miał siedem lat, więc może nie wszystko — dodał z jakąś nutką smutku w głosie. — Ostatni raz spędzałem wtedy wakacje na Grimmuald Place 12 — dodał po krótkim czasie, jakby to miało coś wyjaśnić.

— Och… — odpowiedział, powoli kierując wzrok ponownie na mężczyznę. — A więc prawie wszystko — Billy potwierdził, choć Harry wcale tego nie oczekiwał. — Śledził pan jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące naszej… — zastanowił się, jak nazwać Magiczną Wielką Brytanię. — Społeczności?

— Wiem o wojnie. Nic więcej.

Wszyscy dookoła patrzyli na nich, niewiele rozumiejąc. Najwyraźniej nawet Jacob nie dostał od swojego ojca żadnych informacji o tej części rodziny, bo wyglądał na tak samo zdezorientowanego.

— Oni nie mogą wiedzieć — mruknął Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po swoich przyjaciołach i Charliem.

— Mój syn? — zapytał cicho mężczyzna, a w jego spojrzeniu można było wyczytać prośbę.

— Dobrze.

— O czym wy, do cholery, mówicie? — warknął komendant. — Jaka wojna?

Nikt więcej nie zdołał się odezwać, bo Harry wstał niespodziewanie szybko, wyszarpując z zamocowanego przy prawej łydce pokrowca różdżkę i mruknął, wskazując najpierw na młodego Indianina, _Imperio, _a później, kierując ją na pozostałych szepnął: _Obliviate. _Pięć osób patrzyło teraz z niezrozumieniem na roztrzaskany stolik, na którym właśnie leżał Jacob. Billy tylko rozszerzył oczy, niepewny, kiedy jego syn się na nim znalazł. Harry pochylał się nad chłopakiem, szepcząc jakieś nic nieznaczące słowa.

— Co się stało? — Swan był przy nich w ułamku sekundy.

— Potknąłem się — burknął dzieciak.

Potter zaproponował, że sam go poskłada, a jeśli będzie taka potrzeba to zawiezie do pobliskiego szpitala. Przeprosił też znajomych i umówił się z nimi na sobotni wieczór. Chciał trochę z nimi pobyć, ale teraz były ważniejsze sprawy.

Kiedy w domu został tylko gospodarz i dwóch Quileute'ów, Wybraniec zdjął zaklęcie i ponownie opadł na kanapę. Zerknął na lekko posiniałe palce prawej dłoni, ale nie wydawały mu się teraz najistotniejsze.

— Coś ty mi znowu zrobił? — warknął Jake, chcąc podejść do czarodzieja, ale drogę zagrodził mu ojciec, patrząc na niego wściekle.

— Skąd znasz Syriusza? — zapytał łagodnie Wybrańca.

— Był moim ojcem chrzestnym — powiedział, wywołując głośne sapnięcie Billy'ego. — Nie żyje. Zabiła go Bellatrix — dodał chłodno. — Ona i Regulus także nie żyją.

— Przypadkiem? — szepnął mężczyzna.

— Słucham? — Harry miał problem z należytym skoncentrowaniem się na tej rozmowie.

— Czy Bella zabiła go przypadkiem? Podczas wojny takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

— Przypadkiem? — warknął, a jego gniew, skierowany na dalekich krewnych Syriusza ponownie wzrastał. — Żartuje pan sobie ze mnie?

Czuł, jak jego magia znowu próbuje się wydostać na zewnątrz, chcąc skrzywdzić, zadać ból tym, którzy go otaczali. Uspokajał się bardzo powoli, przymykając oczy i wyrównując oddech.

— Nie — odparł w końcu. — Stali po różnych stronach w tej wojnie.

— A po której stał Syriusz?

— Po mojej, oczywiście — mruknął Harry. — Tak jak pozostali — dodał, stwierdzając, że mężczyzna mógłby chcieć wiedzieć coś więcej o swojej rodzinie. — Ale nie udało mi się jej wygrać przed jego śmiercią. To ja go na nią poprowadziłem. Na śmierć. Ponad dwa lata temu.

— Dlaczego ty miałbyś wygrywać wojnę, Harry? — zapytał Billy, nie do końca rozumiejąc postawę chłopaka. — Wciąż jesteś dzieckiem.

Potter zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, panie Black. Nigdy nie byłem.

-I-I-I-

Następnego dnia rano, Harry wybrał się do La Push. Wczorajszy wieczór nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, nie spodobało mu się pokrewieństwo młodego Indianina ze swoim chrzestnym, nawet jeżeli tak bardzo odległe. Ale chciał z nim wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Co prawda nałożył na ich umysły ochronne zaklęcia, bojąc się, że Edward może zbyt szybko zorientować się, kim ten naprawdę jest, ale jednak rozmowy także potrzebował. I nadal chciał się dowiedzieć, kim jest chłopak, jaka siła nim kieruje.

Wczoraj był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, ale teraz był pewien, że Jacob nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie mógłby. Wśród starych ksiąg Severusa znalazł tę, z podaniami dotyczącymi stworzeń zamieszkujących Amerykę Północną. Tak jak pamiętał, była tam wzmianka o wilkołakach z rezerwatu, do którego się właśnie wybierał. Tylko, że to nie był wilkołak. Tego jednego był pewien.

Drzwi otworzył mu wysoki brunet, uśmiechając się pytająco. Harry od razu poczuł taką samą energię, jak ta, która otaczała Jacoba.

— Och! Ty również? — zapytał, mało składnie. — Ilu was jest?

Chłopak patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, kiedy z pokoju wyszedł młody Black. Zmrużył gniewnie oczy, ale zaprosił go gestem do środka. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu był jeszcze jeden nastoletni chłopak i dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Potter aż sapnął na ich widok. W jakiś dziwny sposób byli do siebie podobni, choć jeszcze bardziej podobne były ich aury. Ta wewnętrzna siła, o której nie mógł zapomnieć. Machnął niepostrzeżenie różdżką, wyciszając domek i stanął tuż przed czwórką młodych ludzi.

— Kim jesteście? — zapytał wprost.

Nikt nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią, choć wszyscy byli pewni, że nie chodziło mu o ich imiona.

— Kim jesteście? — powtórzył, decydując się na rozwinięcie swojej wypowiedzi. — Wyczuwam w was siłę podobną do tej, którą mają wampiry — mruknął, czemu towarzyszył gardłowy warkot, wydobywający się z czterech gardeł. — Wiem, że nie jesteście wampirami — machnął niedbale dłonią. — Jesteście bardziej podobni do wilkołaków, ale nie ma w was tej mrocznej części, którą oni się kierują. Nie zmieniacie się w bestie podczas pełni.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane były na niego. Jacob trząsł się nieznacznie, prawdopodobnie próbując opanować przemianę. Nie mogli się przed nim zdradzić. I tak zastanawiające było, że człowiek może być tak blisko prawdy. Chociaż Black wiedział, że Harry'ego zwykłym człowiekiem nazwać nie można. Po tym, co im wczoraj opowiedział, obawiał się go nawet bardziej, niż swoich naturalnych wrogów. Nie wierzył, co prawda, że chłopak, mógłby o nich komukolwiek opowiedzieć. Niemniej, nie zmieniało to faktu, że sam także wiedzieć nie powinien. A on nie miał prawa mu tego zdradzać.

— Jeżeli mi nie powiecie, sam się dowiem — powiedział spokojnie. — Jake wie, jaką siłą dysponuję.

Niepewne spojrzenia skierowały się na szesnastolatka, a ten, z trudem utrzymując ludzką formę, skinął głową.

— Jacob, powinieneś wyjść — mruknął najstarszy z obecnych, Sam.

— Nie.

— Zrobisz mu krzywdę — teraz już warknął groźnie.

— Nie zrobi — odparł cicho Harry. — Niech się przemieni, chcę zrozumieć — dodał spokojnie.

Znowu zerknęli na niego pytająco, ale tym razem nikt się nie odezwał. Zirytowany czarodziej szepnął opanowane lata temu zaklęcie i na krótki moment zatopił się w umyśle chłopaka. Kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach go opuścił, aż sapnął ze zdziwienia. To rzeczywiście nie były wilkołaki, choć same tak siebie nazywały. Pamiętał, że gdzieś w Azji mówiło się o nich używając terminu: zmiennokształtni; ale tutaj zapewne to określenie nie dotarło. Rozumiał już też, dlaczego Jake nie chciał zmienić się w wilka. Kiedy byli pod tą postacią, ich jaźń była w pewnym stopniu wspólna i Indianin nie miałby żadnej szansy obronić jego wczorajszej historii. A nie chciał zdradzać tego pozostałym. O ironio, właśnie ze względu na Harry'ego, a nie na siebie. Nie chodziło nawet o strach, a jedynie o zwyczajną uczciwość. Chyba chciał go w ten sposób przeprosić za swój wczorajszy wyskok.

— Oni i tak się dowiedzą — odezwał się Harry, zwracając się do najmłodszego chłopaka. — W końcu będziesz musiał się zmienić.

Znowu usłyszał ciche warczenie, ale tym razem złość agresora skierowana była na szesnastolatka.

— On nic mi nie powiedział.

Harry stanął naprzeciwko Sama, przybierając postawę do walki. Czuł, jak magia znowu w nim wzrasta. Ostatnio te wahania zaczynały go niepokoić. Kiedy żył Severus, zawsze potrafił je kontrolować. Wystarczył jeden dotyk, krzywy uśmiech, muśnięcie warg, a wszystko natychmiast wracało do normy. Teraz było trudniej. Teraz wszystko było trudniejsze, bardziej skomplikowane.

— Ty jesteś Alfą, prawda? — Mężczyzna skinął krótko, chyba nie do końca świadomy tego gestu. — Powinieneś więc najlepiej wiedzieć, że on nie może złamać twojego bezpośredniego zakazu.

Sam wyprostował się nagle, patrząc na niego uważniej, a zarazem podejrzliwie. Chłopak miał rację, Jacob nie mógł w taki sposób przeciwstawić się jego słowom. Nie wyjaśniało to jednak w żadnym razie, skąd Harry znał ich sekret. Szczególnie, że wchodząc tu, najwyraźniej nie miał jeszcze o niczym pojęcia. A przynajmniej nie znał żadnych konkretów.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytał, ale chłopak tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

_Jacy oni wszyscy są monotematyczni, _pomyślał rozbawiony.

— Jako, że w formie wilków posiadacie wspólną jaźń, moja osłona rozciągnie się na wszystkich członków watahy — odparł Harry, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Patrzył na Blacka, a ten odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się lekko. — Mam do ciebie prośbę, jako do Alfy — mruknął Harry, tym razem zwracając się ponownie do Sama. — Nikt nie będzie w stanie odczytać waszych myśli związanych ze mną, ale to nie znaczy, że sami nie będziecie mogli zdradzić mojego sekretu.

Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, o jaki sekret mu chodzi, ale zauważył, że zarówno on, jak i Jacob mają wyjątkowo poważne miny. Pozostała dwójka patrzyła na nich zaciekawiona, ale też gotowa do ataku w każdej chwili, co nie było niczym dziwnym. Byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi. Pierwszą przemianę przeszli zaledwie kilka tygodni temu i nie potrafili się jeszcze do końca kontrolować. Podobnie zresztą do Blacka, chociaż on przy Potterze, zachowywał się zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie. Jak na siebie, rzecz jasna, bo zwykłym spokojem jego stanu nie można było nazwać.

— Zabroń im mówić o tym, co zobaczycie — dokończył Harry, a pozostali aż syknęli z niedowierzania.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — warknął Sam kpiąco.

— Zrozumiesz, gdy poznasz jego myśli — wskazał na szesnastolatka. — Uwierz mi, nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga — dodał jeszcze, mierząc mężczyznę zimnym wzrokiem. — W razie potrzeby wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

-I-I-I-

Harry spędził zadziwiająco miły wieczór z czwórką znajomych ze szkoły. Jessica była niezbyt zadowolona z jego orientacji seksualnej i chyba postanowiła zrobić wszystko, żeby zmienić jego zdanie dotyczące bliższych kontaktów z kobietami. Kleiła się do niego przy każdej możliwej okazji, ocierając się niby przypadkiem, strzepując nieistniejące pyłki z jego ramion i pochylając się w jego stronę, ukazując coraz więcej swojego biustu. Nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi, skupiając się na rozmowie z Newtonem i Angelą, która okazała się dużo bardziej ciekawą osobą, niż przypuszczał początkowo. Wypili kilka butelek wina, słuchając lecącej w tle muzyki i rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym.

Rozlokował ich w kilku sypialniach, nie pozwalając wrócić na noc do domów. Wbrew pozorom i niezbyt fortunnego pierwszego spotkania, dobrze się z nimi czuł. Przez te kilka godzin mógł sobie wmówić, że jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, ze zwykłymi problemami, jak jego znajomi. Szkoła, zauroczona dziewczyna, rozgrywki w siatkówce, w której okazał się całkiem niezłym zawodnikiem. Nic więcej. Żadnej magii. Żadnych czyhających na niego niebezpieczeństw. Żadnego szaleńca pragnącego go zabić.

Nie mógł tylko pojąć jednego. Jakim cudem, chcąc wyrwać się zupełnie z czarodziejskiego świata, trafił do miejsca, gdzie ścierały się ze sobą dwie wrogie nacje magicznych stworzeń? Które na dodatek nie wiedziały o istnieniu magii.

Czarodzieje od wieków, starannie utrzymywali wampiry w niewiedzy. Pakt, który został zawarty pomiędzy Międzynarodową Konfederacją, a Volturi obowiązywał do dziś. Tylko nieliczni przedstawiciele tego gatunku wiedzieli o istnieniu magicznych społeczności rozsianych po całym globie. Najwyraźniej klan z Forks do nich nie należał, skoro nawet jego aportacja nie sprowadziła ich na właściwe tory.

Z kolei zmiennokształtni byli tak wyobcowani w swojej naturze, że bardzo niewielu czarodziei wiedziało o ich istnieniu. Zresztą w La Push nie pojawiali się już od bardzo długiego czasu (a wcześniej i tak ktoś z jakichś powodów sklasyfikował ich jako wilkołaki!) i Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że to wszystko jest ściśle powiązane z pojawieniem się w pobliżu ich siedlisk rodziny Cullenów. Jakieś ukryte przez lata geny, musiały się ujawnić, kiedy zmienni poczuli zagrożenie ze strony niebezpiecznych drapieżników. Drapieżników, które jednak wcale im nie zagrażały, jako, że żywiły się jedynie zwierzęcą krwią.

_Paranoja…_

Niedzielę poświęcił na douczanie się na najbliższy sprawdzian z chemii. Może i rozumiał wszystkie praktyczne zależności pomiędzy składnikami stosowanymi w różnych doświadczeniach, ale teoria była zbyt skomplikowana, żeby mógł sobie ją odpuścić.

Wieczorem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, odwiedził go Sam. Przyszedł z ojcem Jacoba, który okazał się jednocześnie jednym z członków starszyzny swojego plemienia. Alfa zapewnił go, że jego sekrety nie zostaną wydane i wyjaśnił sprawę stosunków panujących pomiędzy nimi, a Cullenami. Nie były zbyt dobre, aczkolwiek szczególnie złe także nie. Pakt o nieagresji, zawiązany kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, obowiązywał do dziś. Harry przyznał, że pozostaje z klanem w dość ścisłych kontaktach i to się nie zmieni, choć nie zamierzał w żaden sposób zdradzać im jakichkolwiek sekretów sfory. Sam był wyjątkowo zadowolony po tym oświadczeniu, zapraszając go do siebie, jeżeli będzie miał na to ochotę.

Chyba przestał widzieć w nim wroga, albo przynajmniej nie miał zamiaru go sobie stwarzać. Chłopak był silny, a już sam fakt, że jednym ciosem powalił jednego z jego najsilniejszych ludzi, wzbudzał w nim fascynację. Do tej pory nikt nie był w stanie tknąć żadnego z nich.

Poniedziałek zapowiadał się wyjątkowo ponuro. Chemia zaczęła się i skończyła szybko, podobnie jak inne zajęcia aż do przerwy obiadowej. Na tej, jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy, usiadł z trójką udomowionych wampirów. Jasper wdał się z nim w wyjątkowo krwawą rozmowę o swojej przeszłości, która w pewien, niewielki, ale jednak, sposób przypominała jego własną.

— Tak więc walczyłem nie tylko jako człowiek, ale także jako wampir — kończył swoją opowieść. — Dopiero tutaj znalazłem rodzinę i inny cel w życiu. — Aż skrzywił się na swoje ostatnie słowo. Nie był pewien, czy ma jeszcze prawo o swojej egzystencji mówić, jak o życiu.

— Nienawidzę wojny — mruknął Harry. — Zostałem w nią uwikłany mając zaledwie rok, stając się kimś na wzór bohatera narodowego.

— O jakiej wojnie mówisz? — zapytała Alice.

— Strasznej. Zabrała większość mojego człowieczeństwa — mówił odległym głosem. — Po kolei zabierała też wszystkich, których kochałem.

— Harry, o jakiej wojnie mówisz? — Rosalie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko i patrząc uważnie w jego oczy, dostrzegając w nich jedynie pustkę. — Powiedz nam.

— Jeszcze nie, Rose — szepnął. — Jeszcze jest zbyt wcześnie, żebyście wiedzieli. Ale obiecuję, że wkrótce wszystko wam wyjaśnię.

Niespodziewanie Jasper poczuł wzbierające w nim uczucia. Żal, smutek, rozgoryczenie. Miłość, przywiązanie i dobro. Nienawiść, złość, bunt. Gniew i tęsknota. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy czuł je tak wyraźnie. Najpewniej chłopak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale musiał naprawdę zacząć ufać swoim towarzyszom, skoro powoli się przed nimi otwierał. Choć zapewne robił to zupełnie nieświadomie i uwalniał swoje uczucia zbyt gwałtownie. Wampir spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony taką dawką emocji i położył swoją dłoń na drugim ramieniu Pottera, a ten zaczął się automatycznie uspokajać i wyciszać. Chłopak zerknął na niego analizującym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Edward czyta w myślach — zaczął cicho. — Ty najwyraźniej potrafisz manipulować emocjami, co jest mi teraz bardzo potrzebne, więc nie przestawaj, proszę — dodał szybko, kiedy Jasper chciał się odsunąć. — Każde z was ma jakiś specjalny dar?


	7. To o nim wam mówiłam

_Witajcie, cieszę się, że według Was trzymam poziom:) Och, mam nadzieję, że ta część się Wam spodoba, bo ja ją bardzo lubię. Przykro mi, ale nie będę wstawiała niebetowanych rozdziałów, więc proszę o cierpliwość. A o Sforze jeszcze będzie całkiem sporo. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo to nie wypłoszy. Enjoy, kochani!_

* * *

Kilka kolejnych dni znowu minęło bez obecności wampirów. Niespodziewanie zrobiło się cieplej i te całkowicie przestały pojawiać się w szkole. Harry w tym czasie kilkukrotnie wybrał się do rezerwatu, rozmawiając z Jacobem i Samem. Jego stosunki z młodym Blackiem uległy znacznej poprawie, choć nadal nie pojmował zachowania chłopaka z ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie miał pojęcia, czym nastolatek się kierował, niszcząc jego własność, ale nie wracali do tej kwestii. Tak samo, jak nie rozmawiali o wojnie, którą przeżył Wybraniec. Sfora pokazała mu się w swojej pełnej odsłonie i musiał przyznać, że wilki były cudowne. Wielkie bestie o lśniących futrach i świecących w ciemności oczach. Ich siła także była niesamowita i Harry cieszył się, że nie ma w nich wrogów. Naprawdę miał dość zabijania. Sam zgodził się na pobranie próbek krwi i oddanie kilku długich pasm ich sierści. Byli zdziwieni, że Potter nadal obstawał przy tym, że nie są wilkołakami. Dopiero po jego obrazowych wyjaśnieniach, popartych licznymi przykładami, przyznali mu rację, dochodząc do wniosku, że w żadnym wypadku nie chcą uchodzić za stworzenia nocy. Nie w tym sensie przynajmniej.

-I-I-I-

— Edward wie o tym, co zrobiłeś w Seattle — mruknęła Rosalie, kiedy w piątek usiedli ponownie we czwórkę przy stoliku wampirów.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami mamrocząc krótkie: _przykro mi, Rose._

— To dlaczego tak ci zależało, żeby się nie dowiedział? — zapytała, rozłoszczona jego spokojem.

Chłopak podniósł na nią wzrok, odrywając się od jedzonej właśnie kanapki i przyglądając jej się ciekawie.

— Ze względu na ciebie oczywiście — przyznał w końcu cicho.

— Jak to na mnie? — burknęła, nadal nie rozumiejąc. Zmrużyła oczy, nachylając się w stronę Harry'ego.

— Po prostu. Nie chciałem, żebyś musiała wracać do swoich wspomnień.

Teraz już patrzyła na niego z jawnym zaskoczeniem. To prawda, że te wydarzenia nadal były dla niej trudne, ale nie podejrzewała, że on może to rozumieć, przynajmniej nie do tego stopnia. Była przekonana, że chłopak, chce zachować akcję ratunkową dla siebie z innych, ważniejszych dla niego powodów. Osobistych. Może dlatego, że sam chce powiedzieć o tym Edwardowi, choć takie wyjaśnienie nie miało dla niej większego sensu.

— Dziękuję — szepnęła miękko.

— O czym wy mówicie? — wtrącił Jasper. Po raz kolejny czuł falę niepowstrzymanych emocji zalewających Pottera. Rosalie też nie była w najlepszym stanie, choć bardzo się starała, by zachować zimną krew.

— Kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Seattle, Harry uratował nastoletnią dziewczynę — powiedziała spokojnie, po czym dodała ledwie słyszalnie: — Przed gwałtem.

Alice zerknęła na nią ze współczuciem, a na twarzy jej partnera wymalowany był szok. Nie tego się spodziewał.

— Powiedziałaś mu? — niedowierzał.

— Nie — uciął chłopak. — Ale czułem, że jej stosunek do mnie bardzo się zmienił i nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się stało.

— I użyłeś legilimencji — wtrąciła pewnie blondynka.

Harry przytaknął, rozważając, jak wiele może im już teraz powiedzieć. Byli magicznymi stworzeniami, tak samo jak on. W pewnym sensie przynajmniej. Podejrzewał, że o zaklęciu wspomniał im Edward, choć sam z pewnością nie wiedział, czym ono jest. Trzymanie ich stale w niewiedzy spowoduje, że w końcu się od niego odsuną, a tego nie chciał.

— Jak do tego doszło, Rose? — zapytał Harry rozbawiony. — Skończyły ci się piosenki Elvisa?

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i wyjaśniła pozostałej dwójce, w jaki sposób strzegła swoich myśli przed bratem. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że ich czysty śmiech zwraca uwagę większości uczniów. W końcu czarodziej uspokoił się, ciesząc, że udało mu się nieco rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

— Za pomocą legilimencji potrafię w pewnym stopniu przeglądać wspomnienia — wyznał cicho, a w jego głosie słychać było pewność siebie.

Wampiry zerknęły na niego ciekawie, rozumiejąc, że przełamał się już na tyle, żeby zdradzić im coś więcej o sobie, żeby odsłonić choć kawałek swojego życia, którego do tej chwili nie potrafili pojąć.

— Tak jak Edward? — mruknęła niepewnie Alice.

— Nie. On słyszy myśli bezwarunkowo. Ja widzę wspomnienia tylko wtedy, jeżeli tego chcę.

— Przejrzałeś nasze?

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko i pokręcił przecząco głową. — Zajrzałem tylko do tych należących do Rose, a i tak nie zagłębiałem się w nic więcej, poza tym jednym wydarzeniem. Przepraszam. — Zwrócił się do siedzącej obok wampirzycy. — Musiałem odkryć twoje motywy.

Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie miała mu tego za złe. Wiedziała, że od tamtego dnia zaczęły się ich przyjazne relacje. Bo teraz byli już przyjaciółmi. I uważali tak oboje, mimo że każde nadal miało swoje tajemnice.

— Na ogół nie wchodzę do cudzych głów bez wyraźnego powodu. Żadnej innej osoby z waszej rodziny nie poddałem legilimencji. W ogóle odkąd tu jestem zdarzyło mi się to tylko dwukrotnie.

Zaśmiał się cicho z ironii losu. Dwa razy użył tego nieszczęsnego zaklęcia. Raz na wampirzycy, a raz na zmiennokształtnym. Tylko on potrafił wpakować się w takie sytuacje. I tylko on potrafił stać na granicy dwóch walczących ze sobą stron.

— Dlatego nie zdziwiło cię, gdy Edward wspomniał o czytaniu w myślach?

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka kolejnych minut, analizując możliwe konsekwencje dzisiejszej rozmowy. Każde z nich wiedziało, że jest to niewątpliwy krok naprzód w ich relacjach. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że cała rodzina Cullenów dowie się o jego umiejętności. Co prawda to niczego nie zmieniało, bo nadal nie będą wiedzieli o całej reszcie, ale niewątpliwie w końcu zrozumieją, że zaczął darzyć ich zaufaniem. Chyba nawet większym niż sam przypuszczał.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, podniósł się niespiesznie i ruszył w kierunku klasy. O dziwo, w ławce siedział już jego towarzysz i uśmiechał się lekko. Potter aż przystanął na moment, dostrzegając ten wyraz twarzy.

— Dziękuję — mruknął wampir, a chłopak uniósł brwi w pytającym geście. — Za zrobienie tego dla niej.

Pogrążyli się w spokojnej rozmowie, wykonując w międzyczasie zlecone im zadanie. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł, że pod koniec zajęć do pomieszczenia weszła jeszcze jedna osoba, a klasa ucichła nienaturalnie. Edward, przez cały ten czas, wydawał się być całkowicie zrelaksowany, jakby wiedza o tym, co Harry zrobił dla jego siostry, zburzyła wszystkie bariery wokół nich. Nie odsuwał się, nie unikał jego spojrzenia. Chłopak nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie wymyślił jakiegoś sposobu na powstrzymanie swojego pragnienia, choć wiedział, że to nie było możliwe.

— Tak, profesorze — usłyszał nagle i obrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę głosu, który zdał mu się zadziwiająco znajomy.

Jęknął cicho i schował głowę w dłoniach, szepcząc: _dlaczego, do cholery?_

Wampir patrzył na niego zaintrygowany takim zachowaniem. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na nowego ucznia i aż sapnął, kiedy zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie przeczytać jego myśli.

Potter podniósł głowę, przysłuchując się kolejnym, przeciąganym w dziwny sposób słowom. Słyszał ten ton tyle razy, że nie byłby w stanie pomylić go z jakimkolwiek innym.

— Nie mogłeś pojechać do Japonii? — warknął w końcu Potter, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich, łącznie z nauczycielem. — Czemu akurat Forks? — zapytał z kpiną, ale w jego tonie zaczęło pobrzmiewać rozbawienie.

Chłopak odwrócił się niespiesznie, rozszerzając oczy na jego widok, jakby ciągle nie wierzył, że to, co słyszy i widzi jest prawdą, a nie figlem, spłatanym przez jego wyobraźnię. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

— Powiedz mi, że to żart, Potter — mruknął, na pozór zrezygnowanym głosem. — Przecież ty lubisz ciepło! Nie mogłeś wyjechać na jakąś wyspę? Bezludną? — dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

— A ty? — Harry'emu skrzyły się oczy, widząc go w mugolskich, bardzo dopasowanych spodniach i szarej koszuli z zielonymi dodatkami. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po tej znajomej sylwetce, dostrzegając ją teraz w zupełnie innym świetle. — Masz rezydencję we Francji, dlaczego nie tam?

— Musiałem się od tego odciąć — powiedział chłopak po prostu, jedynie wzruszając ramionami.

— I trafić na mnie?!

Ślizgon burknął coś niewyraźnie i ruszył w stronę wolnej ławki, na moment jeszcze zatrzymując się koło Wybrańca, nie patrząc jednak na niego, a zerkając z zainteresowaniem na Edwarda. Przyjrzał się dokładnie jego twarzy i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Naprawdę, Potter? Ty nigdy nie będziesz normalny, prawda? — szepnął mu do ucha, przesuwając delikatnie dłonią po jego odsłoniętej szyi.

Widział, jak w brunecie narasta napięcie, ale skoro jego szkolna nemezis nie powstrzymała go przed takim zachowaniem, Wybraniec prawdopodobnie chciał wzbudzić właśnie takie uczucia w siedzącej obok niego bestii.

Harry zaśmiał się gardłowo, zauważając, że wampir napiął mięśnie i zacisnął pięści. Jego oczy znowu zaczęły nabierać czerwonawego odcienia. Obaj czarodzieje patrzyli na niego z pewną kpiną, nie odsuwając się od siebie nawet kawałek. Przyglądała się tej scenie zresztą cała sala, z oniemiałym nauczycielem na czele.

— Uważaj, Malfoy — mruknął Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Cullena. — Moja krew do niego śpiewa.

Na te słowa Edward rozszerzył oczy, a blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, powtarzając wcześniejszy gest, tym razem sunąc dłonią dalej, aż do linii szczęki chłopaka, którą muskał przez chwilę kciukiem.

— Walczyłem u twojego boku, Harry — szepnął czule, patrząc, jak miodowe oczy stają się niemal całkowicie czerwone. — Chyba nie myślisz, że boję się wampirów.

Zanim któryś z nich mógł się ponownie odezwać, zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie poderwali się ze swoich miejsc. Potter wyszarpnął różdżkę, wiedząc, że blondyn zadba o pozory i rzucił na Edwarda silne _Imperio. _Ten walczył długo, ale w końcu poddał się jego woli i niespiesznie wyszedł z klasy za dwójką absolwentów Hogwartu.

— Jasper, potrzebuję cię! — syknął Gryfon, prowadząc wampira na parking.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że przesadzili, ale to tylko dodawało smaczku do jego planu. No i może obecność Ślizgona na coś się przyda.

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice i ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, Emmet znaleźli się przy nich od razu, kiedy tylko wyszli ze szkoły. Jasper natychmiast zaczął uspokajać brata, ale Potter czekał ze zdjęciem zaklęcia do momentu, w którym był całkowicie pewien, że drapieżnik, którego tak bezmyślnie podrażnił, nie zmienił się na powrót w potulnego, przeciętnego krwiopijcę z Forks. Rosalie patrzyła na niego niezadowolona, ale nie odezwała się słowem, za to Alice uśmiechała się szeroko, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

— To o nim wam mówiłam — pisnęła w momencie, kiedy Wybraniec zdjął zaklęcie z jej brata. Cieszył się, że do tego nie potrzebna była różdżka, bo wyostrzone zmysły jego obecnych towarzyszy na pewno dostrzegłyby każdy, choćby najmniejszy ruch z jego strony. — Jestem Alice — dodała, wyciągając do Draco rękę i potrząsając lekko jego dłonią.

— Eee… Cześć? Jest ich więcej? — mruknął, przenosząc spojrzenie na Gryfona.

— Nie musisz szeptać, mają świetny słuch. — Zaśmiał się Harry. — Tak, jest jeszcze jedna para. Nie masz się czego obawiać.

— Żartujesz sobie? Przecież to…

Nie dokończył, bo Potter zatkał mu usta dłonią.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy! Nie jesteśmy tu sami, wyjaśnię ci wszystko w domu.

Edward warknął głośno, po tym oświadczeniu, ale chłopak nie zamierzał na to reagować. Przez tyle tygodni starał się wszystko ułatwiać wampirowi, że ostatecznie mu się to znudziło. Teraz chciał go znowu drażnić. A Draco świetnie się do tego nadawał.

— Okludujesz umysł? — zapytał jeszcze swojego byłego szkolnego wroga, a ten skinął potwierdzająco. — Świetnie. Nie przestawaj. Edward, słyszysz jakiekolwiek myśli Draco?

— Nie — odwarknął Cullen, odsuwając się od blondyna na bezpieczniejszą odległość.

— Dobrze — Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony, co nie umknęło niczyjej uwadze. — Jeżeli nie macie planów na jutro, zapraszam do siebie — dodał, patrząc na Rosalie, Alice i Jaspera. — Wiecie, gdzie mieszkam.

Wszyscy troje przytaknęli i wepchnęli Edwarda do samochodu. Emmet jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się Harry'emu i jego nowemu znajomemu, po czym usiadł na siedzeniu kierowcy i odpalił silnik.

Malfoy patrzył na to z pewnym niedowierzaniem, ale ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami. To był Potter, z nim prawa logiki przestawały mieć znaczenie.

-I-I-I-

— Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie tego chłopaka widziałaś w swojej wizji?

— Jasper, ile razy jeszcze o to spytasz?

— Wydaje mi się, że znałem jego ojca — zastanowił się chwilę. — Albo dziadka.

— Co? Skąd?

— Nie mam pojęcia — mruknął bezradnie i bezskutecznie próbował sobie przypomnieć podobną postać sprzed lat. Miał całkowitą pewność, że oczy go nie mylą.

Edward siedział na kanapie pomiędzy nimi. Kilka minut temu wrócili z polowania i chłopak w końcu był zdolny do normalnej rozmowy. Nie, żeby od powrotu powiedział chociaż słowo, ale na najmniejszą wzmiankę o Draco reagował warczeniem. Sposób, w jaki chłopak zwracał się do Pottera, sam fakt, że się znali i to najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Tym razem innego niż na początku. Choć równie uciążliwego, o ile nawet nie bardziej. Był zły, że nie potrafił przy nim opanować swoich instynktów, ale spoufalenie tej dwójki było dla niego aż nazbyt oczywiste i zupełnie mu nie przypadło do gustu.

— Edward! — mruknął Emmet. — Edward, do cholery, co się z tobą dzieje?

— Nic.

— Och proszę cię, braciszku — wtrąciła kpiąco Rosalie. — Harry starał się do ciebie zbliżyć przez niemal dwa miesiące, a ty bez przerwy mu uciekałeś. Każde z nas zorientowało się, do czego ten chłopak zmierza i każde z nas powitałoby go z radością jako twojego partnera, jedynie ty sam nie potrafiłeś się przyznać do tego, co dzieje się miedzy wami. Nie dziw się, że w końcu sobie odpuścił.

— Powiedziałbym raczej, że chce go wyprowadzić z równowagi i przyspieszyć osiągnięcie swojego celu — odezwał się nadal zamyślony Jasper.

Edward przymknął na moment powieki, przypominając sobie palce Harry'ego wędrujące po jego szczęce i wargach. Niestety chwilę później w jego umyśle pojawił się Malfoy, niemal kopiujący ten gest, z tym, że kierując go w stronę Pottera.

— Jego krew do mnie śpiewa — mruknął, otwierając oczy i szukając wzrokiem Carlisle'a. Niemal wszyscy, oprócz mężczyzny, wpatrywali się w niego zszokowani. — Dlatego tak trudno mi się przy nim opanować.

— Wiedziałem o tym — przyznał najstarszy Cullen. Obok niego Jasper kiwał głową. — Nietrudno było się domyślić.

Edward westchnął i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— On o tym wie — szepnął. — Powiedział to dzisiaj temu blondynowi: _Uważaj, Malfoy. Moja krew do niego śpiewa._

— To niemożliwe. — Emmet w najmniejszym stopniu nie wyglądał na przekonanego. — Niby skąd mógłby to wiedzieć? — zapytał a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem.

— Emmet, a skąd wiedział, że jesteśmy wampirami? — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Draco też o tym wie — przerwał ponownie Edward. — Powiedział: _Walczyłem u twojego boku, Harry. Chyba nie myślisz, że boję się wampirów._

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni, chociaż nie samym faktem, że chłopak wie o nich. Raczej zaintrygowało ich to, że tak szybko się domyślił, że nie dowiedział się tego od Pottera. W ich świat wkroczyło dwóch silnych ludzi, a oni w żaden sposób nie potrafili rozgryźć ich natury. Nie obawiali się ich. Już nie. Harry wyraźnie pokazał, że potrafi powstrzymać blondyna od rozgłaszania ich sekretów, sam też się z tym nie kwapił. Co więcej, powoli zdradzał im niewielkie fragmenty swojej przeszłości. Okazywał im swoje zaufanie. To nadal było dla nich dość dziwne. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, żeby ktokolwiek to robił. Oni też nie byli szczególnie ufnymi istotami. Zbyt dużo mogliby zaryzykować, podchodząc zbyt lekko do tak poważnych spraw. A jednak ten niepozorny osiemnastolatek zaskarbił sobie ich przyjaźń. Zaczął od najbardziej zaciekłej i nieustępliwej wampirzycy, jaką znali, Rosalie. Później przyszła kolej na Alice i Jaspera. Carlisle także czuł się z nim dobrze, chociaż akurat on nie miał nigdy problemów w kontaktach z ludźmi.

— Powiedział nam dzisiaj, że walczył na wojnie — wtrąciła Alice. — Może razem na niej walczyli.

Nikt nie odpowiedział na to stwierdzenie.

— Jak udało ci się dzisiaj powstrzymać przed atakiem? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili Jasper. — Kiedy z nimi przyszedłeś, byłeś w strasznym stanie. Myślałem, że rzucisz się na wszystkich wokół.

— Nie mam pojęcia — mruknął. — Harry szepnął: _Imperio_, machając mi czymś przed oczyma i czułem, że ulatuje ze mnie cała wola. Przez jakiś czas starałem się nad tym panować, ale nie miałem sił. Nie potrafiłem. Poddałem się całkowicie i wykonywałem jego polecenia, które słyszałem w swoim umyśle: _Idź, nie atakuj, nie warcz, opuść głowę, przymknij powieki _— wyliczał.

— Czym machnął? — zapytał niespodziewanie Carlisle, z jakimś nieprzeniknionym napięciem, dającym się łatwo zauważyć w jego postawie.

— Nie wiem. To ma jakieś znaczenie?

— Ma — mruknął i po chwili dodał. — Muszę się skontaktować z Aro.


	8. A myślisz, że coś było?

_Witajcie, Kochani! Przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać na kolejną część, ale już jest. Następne obiecuję wstawiać szybciej, kolejna jeszcze w tym tygodniu, może nawet jutro;) Enjoy!_

* * *

— Zielono-szare ściany, Potter? — zakpił Draco. — Kiedy stałeś się Ślizgonem?

Harry przekręcił klucz w zamku i stanął za chłopakiem, owiewając mu szyję swoim ciepłym oddechem, gdy tylko się odezwał.

— Kiedy podczas Ceremonii Przydziału namówiłem Tiarę, żeby mnie tam nie umieszczała.

— Co? — Blondyn odwrócił się do niego zupełnie zaskoczony, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Rozgość się, Malfoy. Przygotuję nam jakiś obiad, żebyś nie narzekał, że umierasz z głodu przez Wybrańca.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho i poszedł za Gryfonem do kuchni. Szybko przejrzał jego szafki i przywołał do siebie skrzata, na co Harry mruknął z kpiną: _odciąć się, tak? Czego ja się właściwie spodziewałem?_

Skrzat wrócił po kilku minutach z dwoma butelkami Ognistej Whisky i zostawił osiemnastolatków samych. Malfoy mruczał, ciesząc się smacznym posiłkiem i co jakiś czas opowiadając o tym, co wydarzyło się w Anglii już po wyjeździe chłopaka.

— Kto mieszka w twoim domu?

— Hm?

— W byłej Kwaterze? — uściślił blondyn.

— Och, Ron i Hermiona — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny, nie mam zamiaru nigdy tam wracać.

— Utrzymujesz z nimi jakikolwiek kontakt?

Harry pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i przelewitował brudne naczynia do zlewu. Sięgnął po dwie niskie szklanki, napełniając je kilkoma kostkami lodu i nie zwracając uwagi na Ślizgona, przeszedł do salonu, w którym rozsiadł się na kanapie. Chłopak dopiero po chwili ruszył za nim, stawiając na stole butelkę i rozglądając się ciekawie dookoła. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zdjęciu Harry'ego i Severusa.

— Dostałem w spadku kilka ksiąg… — zaczął, a Potter podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

— Wiem.

— Naprawdę? — obejrzał się tamten i zerknął na niego podejrzliwie. — Skąd?

— Byłem głównym spadkobiercą — odparł po prostu Harry.

Draco usiadł ciężko obok niego, rozlewając alkohol i od razu sięgając po swoje naczynie. Wypił kilka łyków, nie do końca wiedząc, jak zacząć rozmowę, którą chciał przeprowadzić już od tak dawna. Miał świadomość, że Snape zmienił strony niedługo po naznaczeniu. Kiedy się o tym dowiedział, całkiem przypadkiem zresztą, nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Przez kilka tygodni wściekał się na wszystkich i wszystko. Doprowadzał do szaleństwa swoich współlokatorów i przyjaciół. W końcu po prostu poszedł do mężczyzny i opowiedział o swoich wątpliwościach, nie zdradzając przy tym, że zna sekret swojego opiekuna.

— Potter, co tak właściwie było pomiędzy tobą, a Severusem?

Harry przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się smakiem Ognistej. Mocnym i czystym.

— A myślisz, że coś było? — zapytał przekornie, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że zdarzyło wam się kilkukrotnie wylądować razem w łóżku. Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało — mruknął, ale po chwili wskazał na fotografię. — Teraz sądzę, że musiałem coś przeoczyć.

Wybraniec spojrzał na twarz Ślizgona. Nie było na niej widać urazy czy niechęci. Raczej zwykłą ciekawość.

— Malfoy, dlaczego przeszedłeś na naszą stronę? — zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie i zmarszczył brwi, ale się nie odezwał. Potter westchnął i po chwili powiedział stanowczo: — Powiem ci, dlaczego.

Patrzyli teraz na siebie z jakąś dawną wrogością, która kryła się głęboko pod innymi uczuciami. Harry ponownie napełnił szklanki bursztynowym płynem, wypijając zawartość swojej kilkoma, niewielkimi łykami i przechylając się w stronę blondyna.

— Zrobiłeś to dla Severusa — powiedział pewnie. — Nie obchodziło cię tak naprawdę, po której stronie stoisz w tej wojnie. Podejrzewam, że gdyby nie on, w ogóle nie wziąłbyś w niej udziału, znikając w razie niebezpieczeństwa i ukrywając się w bezpiecznym miejscu do jej zakończenia.

Draco uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, także sięgając po alkohol. Nie spodobało mu się, że Gryfon z taką łatwością go przejrzał. To była prawda. Początkowo nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Nie chciał ginąć za ideały, które nie były jego. W ogóle umieranie za ideały brzmiało dla niego jak jakiś kiepski żart. Zupełnie niedzisiejszy slogan. Tak naprawdę jemu akurat wcale nie przeszkadzał świat, w którym żył. Nie potrzebował jakichś większych zmian, bez względu na to, w którą stronę owe zmiany by zmierzały. Chciał spokoju i możliwości spędzenia swojego życia w luksusie. Niczego więcej.

— Masz rację — w końcu niechętnie przyznał. — Co to ma wspólnego z moim pytaniem?

— Wszystko — szepnął Harry ze wzrokiem utkwionym w trzymanej w dłoni szklance. — Wszystko, ponieważ obaj o tym wiedzieliśmy.

Uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego gościa, przypominając sobie spojrzenia Draco posyłane w kierunku swojego kochanka. Liczne gesty, które były tak łatwe do odczytania. Sposób, w jaki zmieniało się jego zachowanie, kiedy Severus wchodził do pomieszczenia, w którym akurat pracowali.

— On mnie nie chciał, Potter! — warknął blondyn, zauważając mimowolnie, że wypili już połowę zawartości butelki.

— Po prostu się spóźniłeś, Draco — odpowiedział miękko gospodarz i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. — Nie wiadomo, co by się stało, gdyby nie był wtedy ze mną. Gdyby nadal był sam.

— Już wtedy ze sobą sypialiście? — zdziwił się Ślizgon.

Przeszedł na Jasną Stronę w połowie szóstego roku i był pewien, że w tamtym czasie tej dwójki nie łączyło ze sobą nic więcej, poza wspólnym dążeniem do całkowitego unicestwienia Czarnego Pana.

— Draco… — Harry ponownie przymknął powieki i przysunął się do chłopaka bliżej. Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając cicho. — Byliśmy ze sobą od akcji w Ministerstwie Magii, po której Lucjusz wylądował w Azkabanie. — Malfoy aż sapnął słysząc tę niespodziewaną wiadomość. — I byliśmy ze sobą aż do jego śmierci.

— I nie chodziło tylko o seks? — dopytywał się Ślizgon ściszonym głosem.

— Nie — zaśmiał się Harry. — Chociaż od tego się właśnie zaczęło. Od tego i od mojej wściekłości na niego.

— Dlatego tak bardzo zależało ci na oczyszczeniu jego imienia? — zapytał Malfoy, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem i lekko gładząc jego kark.

Harry wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, poddając się temu przyjemnemu dotykowi. Po dłuższej chwili odchylił się, szybko odstawiając na stół swoją szklankę. Zrobił to samo z tą należącą do Ślizgona i spojrzał na niego z jakimś nowym błyskiem w zielonych oczach.

Leniwie przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce chłopaka, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Edward unikał go całymi tygodniami, jak ognia. Po części rozumiał jego zachowanie i wszelkie obawy, ale zwyczajnie tęsknił za bliskością, za ciepłem czyichś ramion. Za tymi chwilami, w których mógł poczuć, że nic na świecie nie ma znaczenia, nic oprócz niego i tej drugiej osoby. Za głośnym jękiem i tłumionym krzykiem, za pocałunkami, które były tylko wstępem do czegoś zupełnie innego. Skoro wampir nie potrafił mu tego jeszcze dać, to…

Usiadł na udach Ślizgona, niespiesznie całując jego odsłoniętą szyję. Draco spiął się nieznacznie, ale już po chwili przeniósł dłonie na ramiona drugiego czarodzieja, by w końcu unieść głowę chłopaka nieco wyżej i wpić się zachłannie w jego usta.

Całowali się przez kilka minut, walcząc o dominację, aż ostatecznie Harry warknął gardłowo i oderwał od niego swoje wargi, łapiąc go za dłoń i ciągnąc za sobą. Wspięli się po schodach, zrzucając po drodze koszule i zerkając na siebie wzajemnie z głodem w oczach.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg sypialni, Harry przylgnął do blondyna, popychając go mocno na najbliższą ścianę. Przesunął dłonią po jego nagim torsie, mrucząc z aprobatą, gdy poczuł mięśnie wyrzeźbione godzinami ćwiczeń. O, tak. Chłopak był dużo delikatniejszy niż jego kochanek, ale to wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Powoli schodził z pocałunkami niżej, zatrzymując się na krótką chwilę przy sutkach, drażniąc je lekko. Jęki Draco były dla niego niczym dawno niesłyszana muzyka. Tak inne, a jednocześnie tak bardzo podobne.

Uklęknął przed Malfoyem, muskając palcami jego brzuch i linię bioder. Pospiesznie rozpiął zamek spodni, które moment później zsunął z jego nóg. Obok nich wylądowały zielone, jedwabne bokserki, a Harry spojrzał do góry, chcąc zatracić się w spojrzeniu kogoś, dla kogo również już nic się nie liczy.

Wciąż zatopiony w szarych tęczówkach, drażnił dłońmi wewnętrzną stronę ud, upajając się w coraz intensywniejszych odgłosach. Przesuwając językiem po raz pierwszy po nabrzmiałym penisie Draco, poczuł satysfakcję, kiedy chłopak niemal zawył. Nie bawiąc się dłużej w subtelności, złożył na całej długości jego członka kilka drobnych pocałunków, po czym chwycił główkę pomiędzy wargi i zassał ją na krótką chwilę. Malfoy jęczał i sapał, mamrocząc cicho prośby o więcej, nie wytrzymując w końcu i chwytając Harry'ego za włosy, przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała. Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko, zatracając w zapachu Ślizgona. Intensywnym i męskim. W zapachu podniecenia i szybko nadchodzącego spełnienia. Kiedy blondyn po kilku szybkich ruchach doszedł ze zdławionym krzykiem, Potter podniósł się pospiesznie, całując go w miękkie wargi i popychając w kierunku dużego łóżka. Wyjął z szuflady zrobiony kilka dni wcześniej lubrykant i powrócił do ust chłopaka. Rozsunął kolanem jego uda, układając się pomiędzy nimi i sięgając dłonią do umięśnionych pośladków. Draco jęknął głośno, kiedy poczuł palce Gryfona, prześlizgujące się z łatwością pomiędzy jego pośladkami, drażniąc jego wejście. Otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy pierwszy z nich przeszedł przez ciasny pierścień mięśni i ruszał się w nim delikatnie, choć z jakąś dziwną stanowczością.

Harry nie przejął się zbytnio jego wahaniem, dodając po krótkiej chwili drugi palec, całując teraz, intensywnie zarumienioną szyję, a wolną dłonią muskając, ponownie sztywniejącego, penisa. Draco krzyknął cicho, kiedy przypadkiem opuszki palców Gryfona dotknęły jego prostatę, wywołując w ciele falę przyjemności. To pozwoliło mu odwrócić uwagę od odczuwanego dyskomfortu i zatopić się w nowych doznaniach. Potter stymulował jego nerwy jeszcze przez jakiś czas, w końcu odsuwając dłoń i unosząc lekko biodra blondyna. Jedną jego nogę umieścił sobie na ramieniu, całując przy tym łydkę, drugą owijając wokół swojej talii, jakąś częścią umysłu rejestrując, że nadal ma na sobie spodnie.

Draco leżał przed nim odsłonięty i wyjątkowo niepewny. Ile Wybraniec by dał, żeby widzieć go takiego jeszcze w szkole. Wtedy, kiedy jeszcze nie byli po tej samej stronie.

I niekoniecznie w aspekcie seksualnym.

Nakierował penisa na jego rozciągnięte wejście i naparł lekko, przeciskając przez nie zaledwie główkę. Pochylił się nad chłopakiem, całując go czule i uspokajająco. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Już nie.

— Nie skrzywdzę cię, Draco — szepnął, przenosząc pocałunki na linię jego szczęki i wrażliwe ucho.

Chłopak skinął głową, zaciskając oczy i zagryzając wargi, spomiędzy których wydobył się po chwili stłumiony krzyk bólu. Harry zaczął szybko stymulować jego męskość, stopniowo wsuwając się w jego ciasne ciało do samego końca. Dał Draco chwilę na uspokojenie się, po której poruszył się lekko, przyzwyczajając go powoli do uczucia całkowitego wypełnienia.

W pewnym momencie Malfoy jęknął zdecydowanie głośniej i ponownie otworzył oczy, patrząc na Harry'ego niemal z paniką. Ten uśmiechnął się odrobinę niepokojąco i powtórzył swój poprzedni ruch, ponownie trafiając w prostatę.

Nie ograniczał już się, poruszając się szybciej i wykonując głębokie i mocne pchnięcia. Draco wił się pod nim i jęczał, nieskładnie prosząc o więcej i mocniej. Doszli niemal równocześnie, tracąc na moment wszystkie siły. Potter opadł na Ślizgona, przyciskając go całym ciężarem ciała do satynowej pościeli i mrucząc do ucha.

Był wykończony. Wysunął się z chłopaka, sięgając po różdżkę i oczyszczając ich pospiesznie. Malfoy już niemal zasypiał w jego ramionach, w które nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zdążył się wtulić. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, uznając ten dzień, za jeden z lepszych, od przyjazdu do tego kraju. Zasnął po zaledwie kilku chwilach, słuchając równego oddechu i miarowo bijącego serca.

-I-I-I-

Draco otworzył leniwie oczy i przeciągnął się nieznacznie. Chwilę później jęknął, czując ból gdzieś wewnątrz swojego ciała. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając na szafce, stojącej przy łóżku, fiolkę z niebieskawym eliksirem i oparty o nią kawałek pergaminu. Sięgnął po oba dłonią, czytając, raczej niechlujne, pismo.

— Wypij i idź pod gorący prysznic. Dziesięć minut — mruknął do siebie. — Coś ty znowu wymyślił, Potter?

Przyjrzał się raz jeszcze zawiesistej substancji, w końcu wzruszając ramionami i przełykając płyn. Podniósł się dość niechętnie, nadal odczuwając skutki tego, co wczoraj wieczorem zaszło między nimi i wszedł do łazienki.

Po dziesięciu minutach rzeczywiście czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Nie zaprzątając sobie głowy ubieraniem się, owinął wokół bioder biały ręcznik i poszedł w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętro domku.

Potter stał w kuchni, ubrany jedynie w luźne spodnie i przewracał właśnie coś na patelni. Jego szerokie, ładnie umięśnione barki, poruszały się przy krótkich ruchach, które wykonywał. Draco podszedł do niego i przylgnął do jego ciała, układając dłonie na ciepłym brzuchu i składając kilka drobnych pocałunków pomiędzy łopatkami. Był odrobinę wyższy od Wybrańca. I zdecydowanie szczuplejszy.

Harry jęknął, czując dotyk rozgrzanej po kąpieli skóry i wargi, które przesuwały się leniwie po jego plecach. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, muskając jego szyję i posyłając dreszcze podniecenia przez ciało Ślizgona.

— Nic cię nie boli? — zapytał cicho, przesuwając usta w okolice jego ucha.

Draco potrząsnął niemo głową, odchylając ją po chwili i nadstawiając się do kolejnych pocałunków.

— Od kiedy jesteś taki uległy? — mruknął jeszcze, podnosząc go lekko i sadzając na niskim blacie.

— Nie podoba ci się, Potter? — zapytał zadziornie blondyn, sięgając do zapięcia jego paska.

— Tego nie powiedziałem.

Dwadzieścia minut później, Harry siedział nago, z plecami przyciśniętymi o niewygodne oparcie kuchennego krzesła. Ze Ślizgonem próbującym złapać oddech na swoich kolanach i ze swoim mięknącym członkiem, wciąż tkwiącym w jego ciele. Pojedyncze strużki spermy, które zdołały już wypłynąć z jego wnętrza, oblepiały teraz uda obu kochanków.

Po chwili Malfoy uspokoił oddech i odchylił się nieco, chcąc spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki.

— Wiesz, że niczego więcej między nami nie będzie? — mruknął, poruszając się nieznacznie, świadomie stymulując członka siedzącego pod nim chłopaka.

— Przypominam ci, że poluję na pewną bestię. W razie, gdybyś zapomniał.

Harry uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oczach i cmoknął blondyna ostatni raz, unosząc go ostrożnie i wstając. Draco roześmiał się na takie stwierdzenie i powlókł się za nim do sypialni. Naciągnął na siebie jakąś koszulę i szare spodnie, które znalazł w szafie chłopaka, słysząc przy tym ciche parsknięcie z jego strony. Harry nie zaprotestował jednak z tego powodu, więc Ślizgon wywrócił oczyma i wrócił do jadali, przywołując do siebie śniadanie.

Rozmawiali tak, jakby od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi i Malfoy uzmysłowił sobie, że cieszy się z tego nieoczekiwanego spotkania. Co prawda nie zamierzał wylądować w miejscu, w którym skończył także Gryfon, ale obecnie wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Seks też był dobry. To był jego pierwszy raz z mężczyzną. O ironio, z jego byłym wrogiem, Harrym, Cholernym Potterem. Wybawicielem Czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Gryfonem. Złotym Chłopcem – kochankiem Severusa Snape'a.

_Świat stanął na głowie. A ja musiałem to przeoczyć._

Harry opowiedział mu trochę o klanie z Forks i jego pierwszych spotkaniach z nimi. O powolnym przełamywaniu uprzedzeń i zrozumieniu, które przyszło po rozmowie w ich domu.

— Wiesz, że masz tu rodzinę? — zapytał Gryfon, przypominając sobie nagle o Quileute'ach.

Draco aż zachłysnął się pitą właśnie herbatą.

— Co? — pisnął, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu, kiedy w końcu przestał się krztusić.

— Rodzinę — powtórzył Potter. — Daleki kuzyn twojej matki. Czy jakoś tak.

— A ty skąd to niby wiesz? — mruknął tamten podejrzliwie.

— Powiedział mi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął opowieść, pomijając w niej tę część o sforze i powodzie uderzenia młodego Blacka. Draco wydawał się zafascynowany i niezadowolony jednocześnie. Jemu w zupełności wystarczyło spotkanie na tym odludziu Pottera. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej Billy należał do rodziny jego matki, a nie ojca. Z tą wolał już nigdy nie mieć do czynienia. Pomijając nazwisko i bogactwo. Z oczywistych względów z tego nie chciał rezygnować.

— Kiedy chciałbyś ich poznać?

— Nigdy, Potter! — Draco niemal warknął.

— Zobaczysz, że warto — kusił chłopak. — Jak tylko poznasz Jacoba i jego przyjaciół.


	9. Nie boję się śmierci, Draco

Harry aportował ich na niewielką polankę, którą znalazł kilka dni wcześniej. Był na niej tylko raz, ale rozglądając się po niej, pomyślał, że miejsce jest na tyle oddalone od domu wampirów i wioski wilków, że właściwie mógłby robić tu wszystko, nie ściągając na siebie większej uwagi. Draco rozejrzał się niespokojnie, nie do końca pojmując sens pojawienia się na wzgórzu.

Dookoła polana otoczona była wysokimi drzewami, za którymi widać było górskie szczyty, mocno ośnieżone o tej porze roku. Wciągnął głęboko świeże powietrze, przypominając sobie mimowolnie, podobny zapach ze swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy wraz z rodzicami przenosił się na lato na północ Francji. Do tej pory uwielbiał tamten kraj i ich małą, ale malowniczą posiadłość. Matka zabierała go do niej tak często, jak mogła, a ojciec zmieniał się tam nie do poznania, stając się przystępniejszy i łagodniejszy.

— Co tu robimy? — zapytał po chwili.

— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spalić nadmiar energii.

— Jeszcze ci mało? Trzeba nas było aportować do swojej sypialni.

Potter patrzył na niego przez krótki moment, po czym wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Blondyn skrzywił się, słysząc ten dźwięk, ale odczekał, aż tamten skończy i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na niego, z ledwością kryjąc niezadowolenie.

— Chodziło mi o walkę, Malfoy — wykrztusił po chwili Potter.

— Och.

Ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, nie dobywając różdżek. Walka wręcz miała być tylko rozgrzewką, choć zajęła im kilkadziesiąt minut. Poruszali się jak w transie, dobrze znając swoje ciała i słabości. Severus zmusił ich do takich ćwiczeń jedynie kilka razy, ale wielokrotnie nakazywał, żeby przyglądali się sobie wzajemnie. Harry był lepszy i ostatecznie przewrócił Malfoya na plecy, siadając na nim okrakiem i całując delikatnie. Draco pomyślał, że musi brakować mu bliskości. Jemu także brakowało, więc nie miał najmniejszej ochoty sprzeciwiać się takiemu zachowaniu chłopaka. Gryfon powiercił się chwilę na jego biodrach, wywołując w końcu krótki jęk, po którym został bezceremonialnie zrzucony na trawę.

— Nawet nie myśl, że będziesz mnie pieprzył na tej polanie — warknął jasnowłosy czarodziej. — Mieliśmy walczyć — przypomniał jeszcze, podnosząc się i sięgając po różdżkę.

Harry stanął piętnaście metrów od niego i także wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając natychmiast zaklęcie tarczy, kiedy pierwsze z zaklęć blondyna zmierzało w jego kierunku. Nie walczyli nawet pięciu minut, kiedy Ślizgon krzyknął: _Culter, _a Potter upadł na jedno kolano, łapiąc się za pocięte, prawe przedramię.

— Malfoy, ty idioto — wrzasnął.

Chłopak spiął się na chwilę, po której przybrał kpiący wyraz twarzy i niespiesznie ruszył w stronę swojego przeciwnika.

— Potter — zaczął. — Rzuciłeś na mnie _Tormentę, _chyba nie sądziłeś, że ja będę używał tylko _grzecznych_ zaklęć. — Słowo grzecznych zabarwił tak dużą ilością sarkazmu, jakiej tylko on potrafił użyć.

— A nie pomyślałeś, że jesteśmy w pobliżu klanu wampirów? — zapytał podirytowany Harry. — Na dodatek obaj wiemy, że na jednego z nich nie działam najlepiej.

— Kurwa!

Draco przyspieszył i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy chłopaku. Patrzył na niego chwilę, kierując w końcu różdżkę na jego rany i zaczynając śpiewną inkantację. Nauczył ich jej Severus, ale ruchy były tak skomplikowane, że nie sądził, aby Potter był w stanie wykonać je lewą dłonią.

— Dzięki.

Malfoy usiadł przy nim, likwidując plamy krwi, które zabarwiały liczne źdźbła trawy. Następnie spróbował pozbyć się zapachu, którego on, co prawda nie wyczuwał, ale wampiry z całą pewnością tak.

— Nie pomyślałem — przyznał szczerze Ślizgon.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś usłyszę z twoich ust te słowa — zadrwił Harry.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się mimowolnie, od kogo przejął ten irytujący nawyk.

— Potter, wiesz, że ten wampir może cię zabić? — zapytał ostrożnie. Gdzieś wewnątrz jego umysłu zrodziła się, myśl, że on tym bardziej nie jest bezpieczny.

— Tak.

— Jasne — mruknął Draco, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. — Po co ja w ogóle pytam?

— Nie mam pojęcia — parsknął.

Harry przesunął się odrobinę, siadając tyłem do drugiego chłopaka i opierając plecy o jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała i to, w jakiś sposób, przynosiło mu spokój.

— Nie boję się śmierci, Draco — szepnął, przymykając oczy. — Pogodziłem się z nią już dawno temu.

— Dlatego polazłeś wtedy do tego cholernego lasu? — warknął tamten— Dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłeś? — dodał, obejmując go niepewnie.

— A co miałem robić, Draco? Severus umarł mi na rękach. Trzymałem w ramionach jego, coraz bardziej bezwładne, ciało. Po raz ostatni całowałem usta, które smakowały już wtedy tylko jego krwią. Patrzyłem w oczy, które były przepełnione miłością, nawet jeżeli nikt inny jej nie widział. Co innego mogłem wtedy zrobić?

Malfoy przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, składając kilka uspokajających pocałunków na jego karku. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby mu odpowiedzieć, nie wiedział też, jak sam zareagowałby na taką sytuację.

— Jak to się stało, że przeżyłeś?

— Właśnie dlatego — odparł Gryfon z żalem. — Dlatego, że byłem gotowy umrzeć — uściślił.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Obudziłem się na King's Cross i spotkałem Albusa.

Opowiadał przez kilkadziesiąt minut o rozmowie z byłym dyrektorem, o tym, jak postanowił się obudzić, żeby doprowadzić sprawę do końca. O swoich lękach i złości. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy blondyn rzucił na nich czar ogrzewający.

Każde kolejne zdanie utwierdzało Ślizgona w przekonaniu, że zanim Harry nie spotkał Edwarda był w całkowitej depresji, bez żadnej wizji na przyszłość. Dopiero w chwili, gdy na swojej nowej drodze spotkał wampira, mógł ponownie przewartościować swój świat. Nadal był gotowy umrzeć, ale teraz miał także o co walczyć i nie zamierzał się zbyt szybko poddawać.

-I-I-I-

Po dwóch stronach polany, w odległości co najmniej kilometra od siebie, stały dwie magiczne istoty przysłuchujące się z zaciekawieniem rozmowie chłopców. Z jednej, w głębi lasu ukryty był najmniejszy z wilków, Quil Ateara, który całkiem przypadkiem znalazł się w pobliżu tego miejsca i po rozpoznaniu Harry'ego nie potrafił już stamtąd odejść. Cieszył się, że może na własne oczy zobaczyć to, o czym dowiedział się dzięki Jacobowi.

Z drugiej strony stał wampir, który w swoim życiu stoczył dużo więcej walk, niż chciałby pamiętać. Wracał właśnie z kolejnego polowania i zwabiły go dziwne odgłosy, które zbyt mocno przypominały pojedynek, żeby mógł je zignorować. To, co zobaczył i usłyszał, było dla niego, jak oświecenie. Teraz już dokładnie pamiętał blondwłosego arystokratę, którego spotkał ponad sto lat temu. Nie chciał go pamiętać, a wspomnienia i tak były dziwnie zniekształcone. Ale teraz już wiedział.

Jasper czuł też emocje wilka, który przebywał w ich pobliżu. Szybko pojął, że zmiennokształtni musieli znać tajemnicę chłopaka, bo zwierzę nie reagowało na magię i słowa zdziwieniem czy strachem, a jedynie fascynacją i smutkiem. Kiedy młody osobnik oddalił się wystarczająco, żeby nie móc go wyczuć, ruszył niespiesznie w stronę nastolatków.

Harry dostrzegł go pierwszy, ale nie próbował nawet uwalniać się z otaczających go ramion. Draco nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, że im przerwano, ale nie okazał też lęku. Nie obawiał się już tych istot, nie po długiej rozmowie z Potterem na ich temat.

— Spotkałem kiedyś twojego dziadka — powiedział Jasper, siadając na ziemi w pobliżu chłopców i od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy. — Chciał mnie zabić, choć nie pamiętam jeszcze dlaczego.

Malfoy patrzył na niego niedowierzająco, ale wampir tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Nie pamiętam, bo rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie — dodał spokojnym i pewnym tonem. — Jesteście czarodziejami. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego właśnie teraz wspomnienia zaczęły wracać — zastanawiał się przez moment i ciągnął: — Może to ma jakiś związek z czasem? To było bardzo dawno temu.

Potter przyglądał mu się z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

_Może nadeszła pora, żeby powiedzieć im wszystko?_

— Jesteś sam? — Jasper przytaknął. — Opowiemy wam dzisiaj trochę o naszym poprzednim życiu.

Ślizgon mruknął coś niewyraźnie, ale nie zaprotestował na użycie liczby mnogiej.

— Chciałbym, żeby Edward też przy tym był — dodał po chwili Harry. — Dałbyś radę utrzymać go z dala od twoich myśli do siedemnastej?

— Nie ma go — odrzekł cicho wampir. — Poleciał z Carlisle'em zobaczyć się z Aro.

— Co zrobił? — krzyknął Gryfon, zrywając się na nogi. Zaraz za nim podążył Draco, który wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego.

— Wiecie o kim mówię? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Jasper.

— Nie mogli najpierw porozmawiać ze mną? — jęknął Harry, próbując ułożyć jakiś sensowny plan działania, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. — Kiedy wyjechali?

— Powinni tam być za jakąś godzinę — odpowiedział empata, nadal niezdecydowany.

— Skontaktuj się z Granger i Weasleyem — warknął Draco, widząc, że Wybraniec się waha. — Chyba, że chcesz, żeby obaj zginęli, albo, żeby Volturi rozpoczęli wojnę z czarodziejami. Jeżeli przyjdą tutaj, mamy szansę ich pokonać, ale jeżeli to wszystko się rozejdzie, może dojść do zerwania Traktatu, a do tego nie możemy dopuścić.

Potter nadal stał na środku polany, zły na siebie, że dopuścił do tego wszystkiego. Pakowanie się w kłopoty było jego specjalnością.

— Potter! — niemal krzyknął Ślizgon. — Nawet ty nie dasz rady aportować się do Włoch, niech twoi przyjaciele to załatwią. Najwyżej dowiedzą się, gdzie mieszkasz! To niewielka cena w porównaniu z tym, co może się stać.

Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, ale w jego oczach malowała się już tylko determinacja.

— Stworek — zawołał, a po chwili obok niego stał schludnie ubrany skrzat. Uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko, wspominając jak długą drogę musieli przebyć, żeby dojść do wzajemnego szacunku i oddania ze strony stworzenia. — Ron i Hermiona są w domu?

— Tak, panie Harry.

— Dobrze.

Chłopak szybko wytłumaczył mu, co ma przekazać lokatorom Grimmauld Place, po czym spojrzał na zdziwionego wampira.

Jasper siedział od dłuższego czasu, wpatrując się w nich niepewnie. Już sam fakt, że wiedzieli, kim jest Aro, był dla niego niezwykły. Ale to, co obaj sugerowali i jak gwałtownie zareagowali na wieści o tym, dokąd udali się członkowie jego rodziny, było dla niego szokiem.

— Jasper, to bardzo ważne! Czy wszyscy pozostali są w domu? — zapytał Harry, na co chłopak tylko potaknął nieznacznie. — Ufasz mi?

Wampir zawahał się dłuższą chwilę, ale zbyt wyraźnie czuł niepokój młodego czarodzieja, żeby nie odpowiedzieć twierdząco na jego pytanie. Potter chwycił go za dłoń, drugą łapiąc Draco, który stanął obok i aportował się do salonu rodziny Cullenów.

-I-I-I-

Hermiona, nie myśląc wiele, chwyciła swojego narzeczonego i przeniosła ich do Włoch, na główny plac Voltery. Z tego, co przekazał im Stworek, nie zostało już wiele czasu. Nie do końca potrafiła zrozumieć, z jakiego powodu Harry znalazł się w Forks razem z Malfoyem, ale to teraz miało najmniejsze znaczenie. Musieli znaleźć Cullenów, co jednak wcale nie było proste. Hermiona starała się myśleć tylko o jednym, starannie chroniąc resztę umysłu.

_Edward, jestem przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera, znajdź mnie, nie idź do Volturi._

Nie miała pojęcia, czy to zadziała, ale obawiała się, że może być ich jedyną nadzieją. Na swoje nieszczęście nie spotkali dwóch mężczyzn, za to wpadli na trzech innych wampirów. Ron wyszarpnął różdżkę pierwszy, moment przed tym, jak jeden z nich rzucił się na jego dziewczynę. Zaklęcia niewiele pomagały, aż w końcu rudzielec zdecydował się na jedno z niewybaczalnych. Wciąż nie potrafił poprawnie rzucić _Imperio, _ale_ Crucio_ działało na te istoty bardzo podobnie. Nie wywoływało potwornego bólu, a jedynie powodowało, że stawały się uległe i potulne. Wampir opadł na kolana przed Weasleyem, nakazując pozostałej dwójce nie ruszać się ze swoich miejsc.

Chwilę po tym, w wąskiej alejce, w której stali, pojawił się Edward z Carlislem. Młodszy z Cullenów patrzył z fascynacją, na obrazek przed nim, odbierając od Hermiony ciągle ten sam przekaz. Dziewczyna z zaciętą miną uniosła różdżkę, ostrzegawczo celując w nowoprzybyłych, ale Edward natychmiast uniósł ręce, powstrzymując także swojego adoptowanego ojca.

— Jestem Edward Cullen, Hermiono — powiedział spokojnie.

— Skąd mam mieć pewność? — warknęła Gryfonka, rozłoszczona drobnymi komplikacjami. — Ron, okludujesz umysł?

Chłopak potwierdził skinieniem, a piwnooki wampir nie odrywał od nich wzroku.

— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie mógłbyś wiedzieć.

Edward zastanowił się chwilę, w końcu wzruszając ramionami.

— Użyj legilimencji. Harry opowiadał nam o niej. Potrafisz?

Dziewczyna potwierdziła i niepewnie zagłębiła się w jego umysł. Był w całkowitym chaosie przez setki głosów, które rozbrzmiewały w każdym wspomnieniu. Dostrzegła jednak to, czego potrzebowała. To rzeczywiście był ten wampir, którego szukali. Przejrzała szybko to, co ją interesowało, po czym spokojnie opuściła jego myśli. Ten, ku jej zaskoczeniu, stał ledwo na nogach, podtrzymywany przez ojca.

— Coś ty mi zrobiła? — mruknął słabo. — Kiedy Harry wszedł do umysłu Rosalie, ta nawet się nie zorientowała.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała ze skruchą czarownica. — Nie jestem w tym tak dobra, jak on. Musimy jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce — dodała, rozglądając się dookoła. — Wszystko wam wyjaśnimy, zresztą Harry już rozmawia z waszą rodziną.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał zdziwiony Carlisle.

— Wysłał nas po was. Nawet jeżeli Volturi później dowiedzą się o tym, że przebywa w Forks, skutki będą mniejsze niż wasza rozmowa z nimi w tej chwili.

— Pomijając fakt, że byście jej nie przeżyli — burknął Ron. — Hermi, musimy się spieszyć.

Gryfonka przytaknęła i załapała dłoń Edwarda, podczas, gdy Ron zrobił to samo z drugim wampirem. Zniknęli, pojawiając się natychmiast w swoim domu w Londynie.

— Nie możemy ryzykować użycia świstoklika — mamrotał chłopak. — Jeśli go wyśledzą, znowu nie będzie miał życia. Wcale mu się nie dziwię, że uciekł, ja sam mam tego dość, a nie dokonałem nawet połowy tego, co on.

Wampiry wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, obserwując przy tym dokładnie pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli. Chłodna kuchnia, z ogromnym stołem pośrodku i rzędem drewnianych krzeseł. Wszystko wyglądało, jak sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat. Stary piec, na którym niedbale ustawiono dwa garnki czy kilka nietypowych mioteł w kącie, przywodziło na myśl raczej skansen niż zamieszkały przez kogokolwiek dom.

— Polecimy samolotem — odparła cicho Hermiona.

— Hm?

— Pamiętasz Zgredka, jego barierkę na dworcu i forda twojego taty? — Rudzielec potaknął. — To będzie trochę większe, ale z całą pewnością bezpieczniejsze.

— Możecie nam cokolwiek wyjaśnić? — odezwał się Carlisle, dostrzegając niezwykły zegar na jednej ze ścian. Widniały na nim liczne zdjęcia, w tym dwójki, która ich tu sprowadziła, ale także Harry'ego. Fotografie były połączone ze wskazówkami, a ta należąca do Pottera zatrzymała się na wymownym słowie: _przyjaciele._

Granger pokręciła tylko głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, przypatrując się z uwagą ich oczom.

— Nie jesteście głodni? Lot może trochę potrwać, a nie chciałabym ryzykować.

-I-I-I-

Harry wraz z Draco i Jasperem wylądowali w salonie Cullenów. Alice aż krzyknęła ze zdziwienia, podbiegając do swojego partnera i wtulając się w niego.

— Nie zabrali telefonów — mamrotała, wciśnięta w tors chłopaka. — Oni umrą, Jasper. Widziałam, że umrą. Aro sam…

— Nic im nie będzie — odparł stanowczo Draco, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

— To twoja wina — warknął Emmet i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy blondynie.

Jasper szybko zagrodził mu drogę, powstrzymując od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Czuł wzbierającą w Potterze wściekłość i nie chciał, żeby ci dwaj zrobili sobie krzywdę.

— Nic im nie będzie — powtórzył słowa Ślizgona.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Bo ufam Harry'emu — odpowiedział cicho.

Wybraniec jęknął i usiadł ciężko na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jak mógł wierzyć, że nic się nie wyda? Wampiry wpatrywały się na zmianę w niego i Jaspera, który tak pewnie stanął po jego stronie. Po kilku minutach, Malfoy przysiadł się do niego i zagarnął go w swoje ramiona. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że dwójce Gryfonów uda się odnaleźć Edwarda i jego ojca odpowiednio szybko. Nie chciał, aby śmierć podążała ich śladem i, co ważniejsze, na pewno nie chciał oglądać kolejnego upadku Pottera. Chłopak mruczał coś do siebie przez dłuższy czas, ale zauważył, że powoli uspokaja się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Jak irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało, cieszył się z tego.


	10. Nie każ mu znowu uciekać

Tuż przed skórzaną kanapą, w jasno oświetlonym salonie, pojawiło się niespodziewanie małe stworzenie. Czworo wampirów natychmiast przygotowało się do ataku, ale piąty warknął głośno, nakazując tym gestem spokój.

— Panie Harry — mruknął skrzat, patrząc niepewnie na zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu.

— Stworek! — Potter uśmiechnął się, zsuwając z kanapy i klękając naprzeciw istoty. — Udało się?

— Tak, panie Harry — odpowiedział szybko skrzat, kiwając niekształtną głową.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i zaśmiał się, wyraźnie zadowolony.

— Granger i pan Weasley prosili przekazać, że lecą za godzinę.

— Wszystko w porządku, Stworku? — zapytał Gryfon, zauważając, że stworzenie zachowuje się bardzo niepewnie w obecności wampirów. — Oni nie zrobią ci krzywdy. Nam też — dodał po chwili.

— Stworek wie, panie Harry — odburknął. — Oni już teraz nie pić ludzkiej krwi, Stworek widzi po oczach. Ale…

— Spotkałeś już kiedyś wampiry, skrzacie? — wtrącił chłodno Draco.

— Malfoy! — warknął Potter. — Wiem, że twoje pieprzone, czystokrwiste wychowanie było bardzo ważne w pewnych kręgach, ale skoro już zdecydowałeś się zniżyć i odezwać, to zwracaj się do niego po imieniu.

— Przesadzasz, Potter — jęknął cierpiętniczo blondyn. — Jak zwykle. To tylko skrzat, nie zapominaj o tym.

— Ten skrzat, jak o nim mówisz, przyczynił się do odnalezienia jednego z cholernych horkruksów, więc twoja krew się nie zeszlami, jak okażesz Stworkowi minimum szacunku!

Draco otworzył w zdziwieniu usta. Wybraniec patrzył na niego z groźbą w oczach, a stworzenie targało się właśnie za uszy.

— Naprawdę, Stworku? — zapytał cicho.

— Tak, paniczu Draco — przyznał zakłopotany skrzat. — Tak mówi pan Harry.

— Potter?

— Regulus kazał mu ukryć medalion Slytherina.

— Zabrał skrzata do jaskini — mruknął Draco wzdychając, po czym spojrzał stworzeniu w oczy i szepnął: — Dziękuję, Stworku.

Malfoy mówiąc to, ku największemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego, ześlizgnął się tuż obok niego na podłogę i pochylił lekko głowę przed małą istotą.

— Niech panicz Draco siada, panicz wygniecie spodnie, paniczowi nie przystoi! — mamrotał skrzat, rozszerzając oczy i kręcąc głową na takie zachowanie arystokraty.

— Czy spotkałeś już wampiry? — powtórzył Potter.

— Tak, panie Harry. Stworek spotkał… — zawahał się nieznacznie, po czym obrócił głowę w kierunku Cullenów. — Stworek spotkał już pana Jaspera.

Po tym oświadczeniu zapadła długa cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na skrzata. Pierwszy otrząsnął się właśnie Jasper.

— Z Abraxasem — mruknął, po czym zwrócił się do czarnowłosego chłopaka: — Harry, potrafisz sprawić, żebym przypomniał sobie wszystko?

Ten posłał mu smutne spojrzenie, zaprzeczając:

— Przykro mi. Większość zaklęć nie działa na wampiry, a te o których wiem, że działają, na pewno nie pomogą.

— O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? — Emmet otrząsnął się w końcu z szoku i zadał pytanie, które nurtowało także trzy kobiety. — I kim jest ten… Stworek?

— Och, racja — szepnął Harry. — Edward i Carlisle są bezpieczni — pospieszył z zapewnieniem. — Moi przyjaciele przylecą z nimi do Forks.

Wampiry spojrzały na niego niepewnie, ale Alice przymknęła na moment oczy, wspierając się na swoim partnerze, po czym krzyknęła wyraźnie szczęśliwa.

— Będą jutro — oznajmiła rodzinie. — Z rudym chłopakiem i dziewczyną o puszystych włosach.

Malfoy parsknął głośno na takie określenie dwójki Gryfonów, ale następne ostre spojrzenie Pottera po raz kolejny zamknęło mu usta. Uniósł lekko ręce w geście przeprosin i rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Jestem głodny — mruknął.

— Dodatnią czy ujemną? — zakpiła Rosalie, na co chłopak aż wstrzymał oddech, potrząsając przecząco głową.

— Żadnej krwi. Nigdy więcej oglądania żadnej krwi.

-I-I-I-

Trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta siedziało obok siebie w wygodnych fotelach pierwszej klasy. Roztaczający się, za oknami samolotu, widok przypominał jednej z tych osób wydarzenie sprzed kilku lat.

— Chciałbym być znowu dzieckiem — mruknął Ron.

— Skarbie, nie pamiętam już, kiedy ja nim byłam — odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Rudzielec zerknął na nią, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy rok i parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc przy tym głową.

— Powiecie nam, skąd w Forks wziął się Malfoy? — zapytał cicho, odwracając się od brunetki.

Edward warknął na samo wspomnienie blondyna, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie zbyt wiele.

— Pojawił się wczoraj — wyjaśnił Carlisle. — Na pewno nie ustalali tego spotkania. Obaj byli zaskoczeni, choć dość szybko im przeszło — dodał.

— Chociaż tyle — burknął rudzielec.

— Ron! — skarciła go dziewczyna. — Draco był po naszej stronie, jak możesz się tak zachowywać?

— Tylko ze względu na Snape'a — burknął, ale po chwili zapalił się do swojego pomysłu. — Właśnie! — krzyknął zwycięsko, a kilka osób odwróciło na niego zdegustowane spojrzenia. — Harry go zabije, kiedy się dowie — szepnął, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew, ale po chwili rozszerzyła oczy, kiedy zrozumiała, co chłopak ma na myśli. Nie trwało to jednak nawet kilku sekund, bo już w następnym momencie zmrużyła je groźnie i uderzyła rudzielca pięścią w ramię.

— Ty idiotyczny, durny, nieczuły…

Edward złapał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając wykonać kolejnego ciosu. Obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale odetchnęła głęboko, ponownie skupiając się na Weasleyu.

— Jak możesz w ogóle tak myśleć? — warknęła wściekle. — On go kochał, jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało i nie masz najmniejszego prawa tego kwestionować w tak obcesowy sposób. Jeżeli chociaż wspomnisz Harry'emu o swoim pomyśle, osobiście postaram się, żeby twoje życie stało się piekłem.

— Ale, Hermi! — jęknął Ron. — Malfoy…

— Draco! — syknęła. — To jest Draco. I jeżeli słuchałbyś Harry'ego, to pamiętałbyś, że podczas tych miesięcy nieraz spotykał się z Severusem. — Imię swojego zmarłego profesora wymówiła z takim naciskiem, że Ron skulił się na swoim miejscu.

— Mi nie pozwalał zobaczyć się ze swoją rodziną — burknął obronnie.

— Co wcale ci w tym nie przeszkodziło! I ty miałeś mnie przez cały ten czas, a on był sam. Poza tym, Severus miał informacje, których my potrzebowaliśmy.

Zdenerwowana Granger zaplotła ręce na klatce piersiowej i odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, dostrzegając w tym samym momencie pytające spojrzenia wampirów. Jęknęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że nie lecą sami. Nie była pewna, co może im powiedzieć. Przypomniała sobie strzępki wspomnień Edwarda i wyprostowała się, zerkając na mężczyzn.

— Wszyscy walczyliśmy na wojnie, która ostatnio miała miejsce w naszym kraju — wyjaśniła. — Ja, Ron i Harry spędziliśmy ponad pół roku uciekając przed mordercami i szukając sposobu na zwycięstwo.

— Hermi — przerwał jej stanowczo Ron. — Wystarczy. Skoro sam im nie powiedział, nie mamy prawa… — przerwał na moment widząc jej zimny wzrok, ale po chwili dodał poważnie: — Nie każ mu znowu uciekać, Hermiono — poprosił łagodnie. — Wiesz, że to zrobi, jeśli zdradzisz im więcej, niż on by chciał.

Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, ale w końcu przytaknęła, patrząc przepraszająco na całą trójkę. Oparła głowę na ramieniu swojego narzeczonego i przymknęła powieki, spod których wydobyło się kilka łez. Chciała już zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela. Chciała go przytulić i na niego wrzasnąć. Chciała, żeby znowu żył, żeby przestał cierpieć.

Edward wymienił zaskoczone spojrzenie z Carlislem, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Żaden nie rozumiał o jakiej wojnie mówili, choć nie sądzili, że należałoby to zignorować.

Kiedy wczorajszego popołudnia Carlisle zrozumiał, kim może być Harry, starał się w ogóle nie myśleć o tym, jakie konsekwencje mogą wyniknąć z tego faktu. Mieszkając, lata temu, w Volterze natknął się na stare księgi opisujące magów i ich wpływ na wampiry. Rozmawiał nawet na ten temat z Aro, ale ten zbył go wtedy krótkimi wyjaśnieniami o legendach i podaniach, jakie istniały w każdej kulturze. Wyjaśnił, że nawet, jeżeli kiedyś istniał ktoś na tyle potężny, żeby mierzyć się z nimi w walce, to te czasy już dawno minęły. I on przyjął te wyjaśnienia, choć bardzo niechętnie. Ale teraz zwątpił. Cała czwórka dzieciaków idealnie pasowała do opisu, który znalazł w dokumentach. Różdżki, bo nie miał teraz wątpliwości, że to, czym się posługują, to właśnie one. Możliwość przemieszczania się w przestrzeni. Ten dziwny dom i mała istota, która się w nim pojawiła. To by wyjaśniało także, skąd Harry wiedział o nich. Dziwiło go jedynie to, że nie zrobił im krzywdy. Co prawda przyznał, że użył czaru na Rosalie i w jakiś sposób kontrolował Edwarda, jednak nie robił tego w złych zamiarach. Więcej. Starał się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić i z całą pewnością liczył, że uda mu się związać z jego synem. Nie mógł być zły, nie w sposób, jaki opisywały księgi.

-I-I-I-

Draco obudził się wcześnie rano, rozglądając niepewnie dookoła. Leżał na skórzanej kanapie, lekko okryty jakimś cienkim kocem, z ciasno wtulonym w niego Potterem. Aż prychnął, dostrzegając irracjonalność ich położenia. Spokojnie śpią w domu pełnym wampirów, z których jeden, którego na całe szczęście obecnie nie ma, pragnie Gryfona tylko dla siebie. Nigdy nie był tak nieostrożny.

Wczoraj, kiedy Stworek wrócił do Londynu, wdali się w długą rozmowę z zaciekawioną piątką krwiopijców. Wyjaśnili im, kim są, pokazując kilka bardziej lub mniej widowiskowych zaklęć. Później opowiedzieli o powodach, przez które się tu znaleźli. Trochę o wojnie i licznych próbach jej przetrwania. Żadnemu nie było łatwo wracać do tych wspomnień, ale niektórych opowieści Draco słuchał równie uważnie, jak Cullenowie. Szczególnie tych o przygodach trójki Gryfonów z pierwszych lat szkoły. Nie zdradzili im wszystkiego, Harry nawet nie wspomniał o tym, że to jego zadaniem było ostateczne wyeliminowanie wroga, ale Malfoy miał wrażenie, że oni i tak o tym wiedzą. Później rozmowa zeszła na prostsze dla nich tematy. Od szkoły, przez miasteczko i mieszkających w nim ludzi, aż do powodów, dla których członkowie klanu nie żywili się ludzką krwią. I nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnęli. Aż potrząsnął głową z absurdalności tego zachowania.

_Severus by nas zabił, _pomyślał. _Obu. Zabił, a potem by zmył nam głowy za taką lekkomyślność._

Wstał, wziął prysznic w jednej z łazienek, które mieściły się w domu i porozmawiał chwilę z Jasperem i Alice. Później wrócił do wciąż pogrążonego we śnie Wybrańca i usiadł na kanapie z jakąś książką, którą znalazł na jednej z półek. Nie zdążył jej nawet otworzyć, bo Harry jęknął głośno i przeciągnął się, wyraźnie próbując dobudzić swoje ciało.

— Sev — szepnął miękko, układając głowę na udach Ślizgona i gładząc niespiesznie jego brzuch. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, a na twarzy gościł ciepły uśmiech.

Draco napiął mięśnie po usłyszeniu tego czułego głosu i zdecydowanie niedozwolonego dla innych zdrobnienia, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Potter sam zorientował się w swojej pomyłce. Uniósł szybko powieki i drgnął, jakby chciał się odsunąć.

— Zostań — mruknął jasnowłosy czarodziej, gładząc go po niesfornych włosach, drugą rękę układając na ramieniu i przytrzymując go łagodnie, a zarazem zdecydowanie.

— Przepraszam — jęknął Harry.

Blondyn tylko pokręcił głową i pochylił się do drobnego pocałunku, który złożył na jego czole. Czuł się jak intruz, ktoś, kto wchodzi w czyjeś życie bez pozwolenia.

_Do tego w jego życie! Merlinie, kiedy to się właściwie zaczęło?_

Harry mruknął coś niewyraźnie i ułożył się wygodniej, przysypiając po krótkiej chwili. Malfoy pomyślał, że jeśli szczęście mu dopisze, to po kolejnym przebudzeniu Gryfon nie będzie tego pamiętał. Albo będzie udawał, że nie pamięta. Ślizgon westchnął i spojrzał na drzemiącego chłopaka,

— Wychodzimy — powiedziała cicho Alice, stając naprzeciwko nastolatków.

Tuż za nią spokojnie podszedł Jasper i położył dłoń na palcach, które chłopak trzymał zaplecione w czarne włosy swojego dawnego wroga. Draco niemal natychmiast poczuł, że ucisk w jego żołądku się zmniejsza, a oddech wyrównuje. Skinął sztywno w podziękowaniu, ale wampir tylko uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Kim jest ten _Sev_? — zapytał zaintrygowany.

— Był — odpowiedział niechętnie Draco. — Byli razem przez ostatnie dwa lata. Zginął kilka miesięcy temu.

— Och! — wyrwało się Alice. — To dlatego tak naprawdę tu przyjechał?

Malfoy pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Dlatego przyjechał tu bez niego.

Para wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia i zostawiła ich samych, a Draco zaczął czytać. Książka niestety nie była na tyle interesująca, żeby odwrócić jego myśli od ciepłego oddechu Pottera, którego usta znalazły się teraz niepokojąco blisko jego rozporka. Z każdą kolejną minutą czuł, że robi się coraz twardszy i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Zanim jednak podjął jakąś decyzję, Harry przebudził się ponownie, mrugając z zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył sporą wypukłość tuż przed oczyma. Parsknął cichym śmiechem, przypadkiem muskając wargami ukrytego penisa. Draco jęknął przeciągle, ponownie się spinając.

— Aż tak na ciebie działam, Malfoy?

— Nie drażnij mnie, Potter! Leżysz tak od godziny i moja samokontrola wisi na włosku.

— Gdzie wszyscy?

— Pani przyszłość i pan emocjonalny pojechali po coś do jedzenia dla nas, a Rose, Esme i Emmet postanowili zapolować.

— Czyli mamy trochę czasu dla siebie? — mruknął Harry, wyciągając dłoń i odpinając powoli pasek spodni Ślizgona.

— Potter! — warknął blondyn, rozłoszczony pomysłem drugiego czarodzieja. — Nie wiemy, kiedy wrócą.

— Właśnie — szepnął Gryfon z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

Draco uwolnił się od ciepłych dłoni Wybrańca i wstał szybko z kanapy. Krążył przez chwilę dookoła pokoju, przyglądając się, jak chłopak powoli doprowadza się do porządku. Wcale by nie pogardził jego dotykiem, ale naprawdę planował jeszcze pożyć, a to, że chłopak nie dbał o swoje życie, nie znaczyło wcale, że musiał także igrać z jego.

Harry uwolnił się spod koca, złożył go i przyjrzał się swoim ubraniom. Nie wyglądały najlepiej, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić teraz z tego domu. Rzucił na siebie kilka zaklęć odświeżających i wyszedł do łazienki, umyć zęby, niedbale transmutowaną szczoteczką. Kiedy wrócił, Malfoy wciąż z niezadowoloną miną i widoczną erekcją krążył po pokoju. Podszedł do niego i łapiąc jego wypielęgnowaną dłoń, pociągnął go na ich poprzednie miejsce, zmuszając Ślizgona, żeby usiadł na jego kolanach. Ten jęknął znowu, czując bliskość drugiego ciała, ale jedynie oparł się na jego ramieniu, muskając leniwie szyję Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam za rano — mruknął Potter, gładząc plecy blondyna, który natychmiast zesztywniał na te słowa.

— Nie szkodzi.

— Dobrze — chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, przytulając go mocniej.

— Wiesz, że twój wampir może tu wpaść w każdej chwili? — wyszeptał, kiedy Harry uniósł jego głowę i delikatnie pocałował usta.

— Powinni być dopiero za kilka godzin — odparł cicho i natychmiast pogłębił pocałunek, który chwilę później został przerwany cichym warczeniem.

Oderwali się od siebie, żeby zobaczyć czerwone tęczówki Edwarda, powstrzymywanego przez ojca, Jaspera i Alice. Obok stali Ron i Hermiona, wpatrujący się w nich z takim zdziwieniem, że nawet nie zdołali wyjąć różdżek.

Było źle. Obaj doskonale to widzieli. Nawet jasnowłosy wampir nie potrafił uspokoić swojego brata. Harry w jednym momencie uwolnił się od Ślizgona, zakrywając go własnym ciałem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Edwarda. Szarpnął się, w końcu wyrywając swojej rodzinie i w pozycji gotowej do ataku skierował w stronę Pottera. Ten chwycił go za dłoń, kiedy zauważył, że pozostali czarodzieje wyjmują różdżki i aportował ich z domu Cullenów.

— Co za idiota! — krzyknął Draco. — Zabiję go, jeżeli temu pieprzonemu wampirowi uda się jednak powstrzymać!

— Malfoy! — warknął groźnie Ron, ale chłopak spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

— Dlaczego go nie powstrzymaliście? — burknął oskarżycielsko, posyłając rudzielcowi mordercze spojrzenie. — Dlaczego, do cholery?

— Nie trzeba było ładować mu się na kolana — krzyknął rudzielec.

Jasper zaśmiał się cicho, obejmując Alice i skupiając na sobie wzrok pozostałych.

— Myślę, że Draco po raz kolejny posłużył jako mała, taktyczna zagrywka — powiedział spokojnie.

— Wiedział? — zapytał wzburzony Ślizgon, na co Jasper skinął nieznacznie. — To może pozwolę mu przeżyć…


End file.
